Reviravolta 3: A História de Lily
by Magalud
Summary: Depois da derrota do Lorde das Trevas, o jovem Severus decide salvar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e Lily de uma outra ameaça. Nota: Este é o fim de uma trilogia. Por favor, leia Reviravolta 1 e Reviravolta 2, caso contrário, você não entenderá.
1. Chapter 1

Nome da fic: Reviravolta 3: A escolha de Lily  
Autor: Magalud  
Censura: 16 anos, R  
Gênero: Drama, Romance  
Spoilers: AU, mas tem referências de canon  
Avisos ou Alertas: Violência implicada, personagens OOC  
Desafio: "E se a pior memória de Snape tivesse sido o suficiente para afastá-lo de Voldemort? E se ele tivesse dito não ao Dark Lord, e continuado com sua vida, ainda envergonhado por ter chamado Lily de Mudblood?"  
Resumo: Depois da derrota do Lorde das Trevas, Severus decide salvar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e Lily de uma outra ameaça  
Palavras: cerca de 29 mil, segundo o Word  
Notas: Essa é a terceira fic da trilogia Reviravolta. Você precisa ler os outros dois primeiros. Feito inicialmente para o SnapeFest 2009  
Agradecimentos: Mil agradecimentos para Shey Snape, que me convenceu a falar com a musa até chegarmos a um acordo, e Cris, como sempre  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling, a seus advogados, e aos engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.

**Reviravolta 3: A escolha de Lily**

**Capítulo 1**

Era tarde, e Eileen já tinha se recolhido, portanto, Severus Snape estava sozinho em casa. Ele esvaziava mais uma caixa da mudança de Spinner's End quando ouviu um movimento vindo da lareira. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver quem buscava passagem.

— Professor Dumbledore?

— Ah, Severus, você está acordado. Você se incomoda se eu passar?

Imaginando que recusar um pedido ao diretor de Hogwarts não era nada aconselhável, ele prontamente respondeu:

— Por favor.

O velho professor saltou graciosamente na sala, usando a varinha para recolher as cinzas que espalhou.

— Você se mudou bem depressa.

— Sim, eu achei apropriado deixar aquele lugar.

— Sua casa nova parece bonita.

— Obrigado. Gostaria de um chá?

— Sim, obrigado, Severus. Você parece bem. E você está surpreendentemente hospitaleiro esta noite.

— Na verdade, professor, eu estou evitando estender a conversa. O quanto antes eu lhe der o chá, o quanto antes entrará no verdadeiro motivo que o trouxe à minha casa.

— Ah — fez Dumbledore. — Direto ao ponto, como sempre, Severus. Por um momento, eu estranhei.

— Imaginou alguém Polissucado? Não, aparentemente, esses tempos acabaram.

Os dois foram à pequena cozinha, e Dumbledore disse:

— Sei que não acredita nisso, não mais do que eu, Severus. Mas vim aqui por problemas mais urgentes do que provável uma volta de Lorde Voldemort.

— O que pode ser mais urgente que isso? — Severus colocou a água no fogo e recolheu do armário a quantidade de erva.

— Preciso lhe pedir um favor, Severus. Claro, em troca, eu lhe darei proteção.

— Proteção?

— O Wizengamot está fazendo uma caça aos Death Eaters, como você sabe. Muitos deles foram seus colegas em Hogwarts. Seu nome apareceu numa lista como suspeito de atividades ilegais.

Severus empalideceu, de costas para o velho. Indagou:

— Alguém me denunciou? É mentira, o senhor sabe.

— Sim, eu sei. Falei pessoalmente com Barty Crouch, o encarregado das investigações, e seu nome foi exonerado de qualquer acusação.

Caças às bruxas. Severus sabia que o povo queria condenar culpados, mas como em toda caça às bruxas, havia inocentes, acusados apenas por parecerem estar associados ao mal. Como um Slytherin, Severus quase esperava que alguma da culpa fosse direcionada a ele.

Ele tratou de servir o chá, dizendo:

— Calculo que este seja o momento, então, no qual você vai mencionar o favor que vai requerer de mim.

Dumbledore aceitou a xícara e concordou:

— Precisamente. Você sempre teve um raciocínio muito rápido, Severus.

— E do que se trata esse favor?

— Você deve saber que os acusados têm direito a testemunhas de defesa. São poucos que têm coragem de se expor e tentar defender os seguidores de Lorde Voldemort. Mas chegou aos meus ouvidos que você será chamado a defender um dos acusados.

— Quem?

— Lucius Malfoy.

Severus mexeu na xícara, calado por alguns segundos.

— Isso não pode ser correto.

— Por que não?

— Porque, se eu testemunhar, será para confirmar as atividades ilegais de Lucius. Não sei de detalhes, mas até onde pude perceber, Malfoy era um dos cabeças da organização.

— Ainda assim, você deverá confirmar a defesa de Lucius: ele estava sob Imperius.

— É isso que ele está alegando? — Severus não evitou uma risada. — Deve estar mesmo desesperado. Lamento, professor, mas não posso confirmar essa tese ridícula sem mentir para o Wizengamot.

— Bem, talvez seja preciso isso mesmo.

— O quê? Mentir para o Wizengamot? Impossível! Mesmo que eu quisesse, não poderia: eles usam Veritaserum.

— Ora, Severus, você sabe como driblar os efeitos da poção. Você é um aprendiz, e muito bom, pelo que o velho Bartuchek me confidenciou.

Severus apertou os lábios. Era verdade, ele poderia driblar o Veritaserum.

— Mas por que eu faria isso? Que bem traria manter Lucius Malfoy fora de Azkaban, que é o lugar dele?

— Não lhe traria nenhum bem, Severus. Pense bem: se você o livrar de Azkaban, Lucius ficará extremamente grato a você. Pode considerar um favor pessoal. Imagine a vantagem de poder cobrar um favor pessoal de Lucius Malfoy. Especialmente se ocorrer outra situação em que Lily e o pequeno Harry precisem de sua ajuda.

Severus sorveu um longo gole de seu chá, o cérebro trabalhando em velocidade recorde.

— Então, meu rompimento com Lucius Malfoy, pelo visto, é indesejado.

— Eu diria que manter sua amizade com um homem tão poderoso é prudente, Severus. Afinal, você não iria querer Lucius como seu inimigo. Se você testemunhar contra ele, é exatamente isso que acontecerá.

— Entendo. Mas não me peça para ir além disso. Direi apenas que Lucius jamais mencionou qualquer associação ao Lord, e que eu nada sabia de outras atividades. Como também não sabia de meus outros ex-colegas de casa.

— Estará perfeito. E não se preocupe: nenhuma acusação o atingirá.

— Conto com isso. Mais chá?

— Não, obrigado, Severus. Creio já ter tomado muito de seu tempo. Agradeço a noite produtiva que tivemos. Deixe que eu mesmo encontro a lareira sozinho. Lembranças à sua mãe.

Severus acompanhou Dumbledore à lareira, imaginando se tinha se comprometido demais com o velho manipulador.

o0o o0o o0o

A proximidade do Natal deixava as ruas do Beco Diagonal absolutamente abarrotadas de bruxos e bruxas que queriam deixar todos os seus compromissos em ordem antes de se dedicar às folgas e festividades. O trânsito em nada ajudava o jovem aprendiz de Poções que pretendia se graduar em março. Severus Snape lutava por cada centímetro quadrado de espaço para chegar à loja de poções do Mestre Bartuchek com as encomendas de última hora para o estoque. Em meio à confusão e ao burburinho, ele ouviu algo que chamou a atenção:

— É ele!

— É Harry Potter!

— Não é uma gracinha?

Severus virou-se para a direção dos comentários. Então ele viu a família: James, carregando Harry, Lily e Sirius Black, cercados por admiradores. Lily parecia contrariada.

— James, por favor. Harry pode ficar assustado.

— Que nada, ele está gostando. Além disso, ele tem que se acostumar aos fãs. Ele é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu!

— Ele é um menino de um ano e meio! — protestou Lily. — Tem que acostumar a ficar sem fraldas, não a tratar com fãs.

— Shh, Lily. Você está sendo desagradável – ralhou Black.

Um bruxo aparentando mais de cem anos entregou um saco de pano a James, dizendo:

— Aqui, Sr. Potter, uma demonstração de gratidão pelo que seu filho fez.

— Oh, por favor, não precisa... — James não fez o mínimo esforço em recusar o saco de galeões. — Mas agradeço.

Uma anciã chegou-se perto de Harry, um sorriso extremamente desdentado:

— Como ele é bonitinho...!

Alguma coisa na velha assustou o menino, que abriu o berreiro e tentou se afastar dela. Lily o tirou dos braços de James.

— Já chega. Vamos, Harry.

— Mas Lily!

Ela deixou o marido falando sozinho e sumiu com o menino pelo meio da multidão.

Severus correu para a loja de Mestre Bartuchek, onde entrou pelos fundos para deixar os estoques no depósito. Quando saiu dos fundos e foi à frente, avisar que os ingredientes já estavam no estoque, o aprendiz se espantou ao ver Lily e Harry na loja, com o Mestre. Ele ficou feliz de vê-lo.

— Ah, Severus, você voltou.

Lily se virou para vê-lo, e Harry também o enxergou:

— Eve'us!

Severus mal teve tempo de dizer ao Mestre Bartuchek que os ingredientes estavam no depósito e o garoto começou a se mexer no colo da mãe, chamando:

— Eve'us! Eve'us!

— Vejo que o pequeno Harry realmente se afeiçoou ao nosso Severus — riu-se o dono da loja.

— Sra. Potter — cumprimentou Severus. — Olá, Harry.

— Pode me chamar de Lily — ela pediu, entregando o filho. — Você se importa? Harry não vai parar se não for para seu colo. Está com saudades.

— Não, é claro que não. — Aceitou o pequeno em seus braços, que começou a sorrir para ele. — E então, rapazinho? Ouvi dizer que você é famoso agora.

Lily não estava satisfeita com a história.

— Sim, e isso tem estressado Harry. Ele chora durante a noite e agora está estranhando desconhecidos. Eu gostaria de uma poção para acalmá-lo, especialmente durante a noite.

— Talvez seja interessante levá-lo a um curador em St Mungo's — sugeriu Severus, balançando Harry e provocando gritinhos.

— Dumbledore o examinou em Hogwarts, para descartar algum efeito do ocorrido. Ele está normal.

— Sim, mas ele precisa de acompanhamento mais psicológico. Crianças pequenas são resilientes, mas não imunes a um evento dessa magnitude.

Mestre Bartuchek, que acompanhava a discussão de longe, concordou:

— Severus tem razão. Posso recomendar ervas para infusão, mas uma receita personalizada de um curador certamente será o melhor para nosso pequeno Harry.

— 'Awy! — fez o pequeno, reconhecendo seu nome.

Todos riram e a porta se abriu. James e Sirius entraram na loja. Com Harry no colo, Severus notou o menino se retesar. A temperatura pareceu cair pelo menos cinco graus dentro da loja.

— O que suas mãos nojentas estão fazendo com meu filho?

Severus devolveu Harry a Lily, sem responder. O menino começou a espernear.

— Eve'us! Mamãe não! Eve'us!

— Mas o que é isso?

Lily respondeu, sem se importar:

— Harry gosta muito de Severus. Ao que tudo indica, ele estava com saudades.

James arrancou o menino de Lily:

— Pois não gostei nada de saber disso.

— É, Snivellus, deixe Harry em paz.

— Eve'rus! Eve'rus! Não papai! Papai não!

— Olhe só o menino! O que você fez com meu filho, Snape?

— É melhor irmos embora — decidiu Lily, irritada. — Merlin, James, às vezes você é impossível!

— Eu? Ele é um seboso, e o impossível sou eu?

Ela se virou para o dono da loja:

— Desculpe meu marido, Sr. Bartuchek. Eu voltarei outro dia, quando ele estiver mais calmo. Acho que estamos todos um tanto nervosos.

Ele entregou um saquinho a ela:

— Leve as ervas para o rapazinho. Ele deve tomá-las antes de dormir.

— Obrigada. Ponha na conta. Até logo. Feliz Natal. Severus, obrigada por tudo e mande lembranças à sua mãe.

O trio se foi, levando um menino ainda aos prantos. Mestre Bartuchek chegou perto de Severus.

— Você se comportou bem, Severus. Nunca vi James Potter tão alterado. E o hálito...

— O senhor também notou o cheiro de álcool? Por isso não falei nada. Aprendi há muito tempo que discutir com alguém alcoolizado é perda de tempo.

Seu mestre sorriu e disse:

— Você está se tornando um bom juiz de caráter, Severus. Agora vá organizar os ingredientes que trouxe. Temos muitas encomendas até o ano-novo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Lily pôs Harry no chão, e ele saiu correndo, aos gritinhos, feliz da vida.

— E eu não sei mais o que fazer. Estou chegando a meu limite.

— Eu lamento tanto, minha querida.

— Depois que James deixou Hogwarts, ele começou a beber por causa da morte dos pais. Eu fiz vistas grossas, mas ele se tornou relapso e irresponsável, ainda mais com Você-Sabe-Quem em nossos calcanhares. E eu estava grávida.

— Mas agora ele está mais calmo, não?

— Agora ele está ainda pior. Ele está totalmente imerso nessa bobagem de Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Harry ainda tem pesadelos com o que aconteceu, e não pode sair na rua que é logo cercado por uma multidão. E você sabe como James adora fama.

— Sim, eu me lembro dele na escola. — Alice Longbottom se virou para os dois meninos brincando e gritou: — Neville! Harry está chamando você para pegar o Snitch. Vá brincar com ele.

Lily sorriu para os dois meninotes brincando na praça.

— Eles estão tão grandes, crescem tão rápido.

— É verdade. Temos que aproveitar essa fase. Mas sinto que você esteja passando por isso, Lily. E você tem alguém com quem falar?

— Bom, nossa casa ainda está sob Fidelius, mas Dumbledore tem insistido que nos mudemos. Afinal, se o Lord das Trevas se foi, o mesmo não se pode dizer de seus seguidores.

— Nem me diga. Frank e eu estamos trabalhando muito por causa deles.

— Recentemente, porém, eu encontrei um velho amigo de escola. Severus, lembra-se dele? Severus Snape.

Alice fez uma careta.

— Aquele Slytherin estranho, com cabelo engordurado? Cruzes, Lily, você é amiga dele?

— Éramos vizinhos quando crianças. Ele agora é aprendiz na loja de poções do Sr. Bartuchek. Temos conversado bastante.

— Espere um pouco. Snape? Acho que ele estava na lista de suspeitos, mas Dumbledore o exonerou. Mas os amigos dele...

— Ele nunca se envolveu nas atividades dos ex-colegas. E tem sido tão bom amigo, sabe? Harry o adora. Fiquei surpresa quando vi como ele é bom com crianças. Ele não parecia ser o tipo que gosta de crianças.

— Hum, e o que James diz dessa amizade?

— James não sabe de nada, nem pode saber. Ele odiava Severus nos tempos de Hogwarts e até hoje o trata mal. Então tenho que me encontrar escondido com ele.

O rosto redondo de Alice se transformou num retrato de sem-vergonhice.

— Nossa, é como se fosse um amante! Que emocionante, Lily! Esconder-se de James, encontrar-se às escondidas, entregar-se a uma paixão louca e sem controle...

— Não é nada disso — Lily tentou dizer, enrubescendo. — Severus e eu nunca tivemos nada. Nem brinque com isso!

— Claro que não. Do jeito que James ama você, e você também o ama... Mas todo casamento tem problemas às vezes, não? E, ainda por cima, não ajuda nada ter um bruxo das trevas louco à solta. — Ela espichou o pescoço, de olho no menininho rechonchudo com Harry. — Neville! Não vá para longe.

Lily ficou pensando no que Alice tinha dito. Não é como se ela tivesse um amante. Mas James certamente a fazia ter vontade de ter um.

Nenhuma das duas notou quatro figuras a observá-las.

o0o o0o o0o

— James, chegamos! Você está em casa?

— Papai! Papai!

— Vocês voltaram. Bom, estou de saída.

— Não vai ficar? Podíamos ficar em casa, hoje. Harry e você podiam brincar um pouco enquanto faço o jantar. Que tal um assado no forno?

— Sirius está me esperando.

— James, por favor. Você sabe que eles ainda estão por aí. Precisa ter mais cuidado.

— Lily, agora que _Ele _está morto, podemos nos divertir sem medo. Sirius diz que podemos dar conta dos que sobraram. E ele é que tem uns primos malucos.

— Mas nós quase não nos vemos. E se você não está trabalhando para a Ordem, podia pensar em fazer algo, procurar uma profissão...

— Lily, o que deu em você?

— Eu estou me sentindo só, James. Você e Sirius saem para beber todo dia, e Harry e eu ficamos sozinhos. Você parece não se lembrar que tem uma família e um futuro pela frente.

— Como assim? Eu amo vocês!

— Eu sei que sim, mas você parece ter voltado a ter 15 anos. James, você tem um filho que te adora e precisa de você. Ele sente sua falta. É uma etapa importante do crescimento dele. Já que você nem sequer trabalha, você poderia pelo menos se dedicar acompanhar de perto o crescimento de seu filho.

— Mas que cobrança é essa agora?

— Precisamos conversar, James. Por favor, não se afaste de nós.

— Viu agora por que eu saio com Sirius? Pelo menos com ele não tem essa _encheção_ de saco! E não precisa me esperar acordada!

O choro de Harry fez Lily correr para atender o filho antes mesmo que a porta da frente batesse.

o0o o0o o0o

— Não sei mais o que fazer.

Dumbledore olhou a jovem mãe, o olhar triste dela voltado para o filho. A criança, alheia ao sofrimento materno, estava de olho fixo na fênix, que trinava suavemente.

— Gostaria de poder ajudar mais, minha criança.

Lily estava muito angustiada:

— Eu me mudaria o quanto antes. Ainda mais agora, sabendo que os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas podem ter um plano.

— Não devemos descartar isso. De um modo ou de outro, como disse antes, o feitiço Fidelius está comprometido em Godric's Hollow. Com o Fiel do Segredo em Azkaban, vocês não poderiam receber mais visitas. Pior ainda se o plano de matar Pettigrew na cadeia for verdadeiro.

— Eu sei. Se ele morrer, todos os que conhecem o segredo se tornam portadores dele. Aí não teremos controle sobre todos que podem entrar em casa.

— Precisamente. Se você pudesse convencer James...

— Prof. Dumbledore, eu já ficaria feliz se o convencesse a ficar em casa. Sinceramente, ele está conseguindo me levar a meu limite. Se não fosse por Harry...

O velho diretor pôs a xícara de chá na mesa e disse, sério:

— Minha querida, eu não fazia idéia de que a coisa estivesse tão séria.

— Ele bebe muito. Não parece se preocupar com coisa nenhuma. Mas eu sei que ele me ama e a Harry também. Ele parece acreditar que Você-Sabe-Quem se foi para sempre.

— Mas você não.

— Eu estava lá. Não posso deixar de achar que, do mesmo modo como ele sumiu, ele pode voltar. E aí Harry estará em grande perigo.

Dumbledore olhou o pequeno e comentou:

— Mas ele não parece ter ficado com sequelas do encontro com Lord Voldemort.

Lily sorriu:

— Ele tem pesadelos e fica assustado na presença de estranhos. Também está mais agarrado comigo e com James. Sente falta de Severus. Eu até o levei em St Mungo's.

— Sim, eu li no _Profeta_.

— Isso não tem ajudado em nada. Qualquer coisa que o menino faça vira notícia. James adora essa bajulação, mas Harry se assusta. Eu evito sair com ele onde sei que haverá muita gente, mas James parece escolher justamente lugares perto da imprensa ou de alguma grande aglomeração.

— James sempre pareceu gostar de atenção, se bem me lembro. Mas eu imaginei que ele tivesse mudado um pouco nos últimos anos.

— Eu também achei. Ele parece acreditar que é intocável!

— E sua amizade com Severus? Pelo que disse, vocês não têm se visto.

— É verdade. Desde o ataque, mal temos nos visto. Harry ficou muitas saudades. Aí fomos à botica, mas James e Sirius armaram um escândalo. Foi mais um motivo para briga. Por isso tenho evitado ver Severus.

— Mas você gostaria, não?

Ela olhou para Harry. Depois para o chão.

— Sim, eu gostaria. Severus me conforta, e ele é tão gentil com Harry.

— E você gostaria da companhia de Severus tanto quanto da James? Ou será que gostaria mais?

Lily arregalou os olhos e encarou seu velho professor, surpresa. Ela não sabia o que responder. Não sabia o que estava sentindo.

Terminou sem responder. Ela não sabia também que em breve estaria ocupada demais para se preocupar com sentimentos.

o0o o0o o0o

As notícias do _Profeta Diário_ não eram nada animadoras. Lily terminou de dar café a Harry e deixou-o brincando com a vassourinha de brinquedo na sala, indo acordar James imediatamente.

— James! James, levante! Precisamos nos mudar.

— Hã? O quê? O que foi?

— Precisamos deixar esse local imediatamente! Veja! — Ela jogou o jornal em cima dele. — Peter foi assassinado em Azkaban.

James se sentou na cama, o cabelo ainda mais desalinhado do que normalmente, e estreitou os olhos, tentando ler sem os óculos.

— Ora, provavelmente os amigos que ele arranjou na prisão foram os responsáveis por isso.

— Mas você sabe o que isso significa. Agora, qualquer um para quem ele revelou o Segredo é um novo Fiel do Segredo. Não podemos mais esperar. Precisamos sair daqui o quanto antes. Vamos, levante-se! Eu começo a arrumar as coisas de Harry e você encolhe os móveis.

— Lily, deixe de ser exagerada! Voldemort está morto! E os poucos seguidores dele estão tontos, sem seu chefe para dizer o que devem fazer! Eles não são ameaça.

— O que vai ser necessário para convencer você, James? Pessoas morrendo? Ou quem sabe um novo ataque à nossa casa? Vá curar essa ressaca e preparar a mudança!

— Mas mudança para onde?

— Para qualquer lugar, menos aqui!

James ia responder algo, mas um chamado da lareira os interrompeu.

— Alô, tem alguém em casa?

Lily desceu e se surpreendeu ao ver quem estava na lareira:

— Professor Dumbledore?

— Bom dia, minha querida. Poderia me deixar passar? Receio ter notícias da maior gravidade.

Lily deu passagem e Harry sorriu ao ver o velho bruxo entrando na sala.

— Receio que o _Profeta _tenha publicado as más notícias.

— Não, o que eu tenho a dizer é muito mais grave. James está em casa?

Ele desceu as escadas, perguntando.

— Dumbledore, o que aconteceu?

O velho professor sentou-se numa poltrona, sorrindo para Harry, mas a fisionomia era pesada.

— Lamento ser eu a dar essa notícia. Houve um ataque. Um ataque horrível.

— Ataque?

— Alice e Frank Longbottom foram capturados por Death Eaters. Eles queriam saber o paradeiro de Lord Voldemort.

— Oh, não! — disse Lily, horrorizada. — Frank e Alice? Eles foram capturados?

— Felizmente Aurores já prenderam os responsáveis. Mas lamento que as horas que os Longbottom passaram com seus captores foram longas demais. Eles foram torturados pelo uso da Maldição Cruciatus.

— Então eles... eles... não sobreviveram?

Dumbledore pareceu ainda mais velho ao fechar os olhos e dizer:

— Oh, não, eles sobreviveram. Infelizmente, eles sobreviveram. Mas o uso da maldição os deixou totalmente incoerentes. Lamento informar que eles enlouqueceram.

Lily se deixou cair no sofá, pálida.

— Não!... Não!

— Eu sinto muito — disse Dumbledore.

— Os médicos não podem fazer nada?

— Há pouca esperança. Na verdade, nenhuma.

Lily se pôs a chorar e James a abraçou.

— Eu sabia, eu sabia... — ela dizia baixinho.

Harry captou a tensão e começou a choramingar. Lily o acolheu em seus braços, tentando acalmá-lo.

— E quanto ao pequeno Neville?

— Augusta, mãe de Frank, decidiu criá-lo.

— Pobrezinho.

— Eu já arrumei um local para vocês ficarem. Se quiserem ficar permanentemente, será melhor ainda.

— Que local é esse? — quis saber James.

— Fica na charmosa vila de Budleigh Babberton. Desde já me ofereço a ser Fiel do Segredo.

— E eu aceito — adiantou-se Lily.

— Mas Lily, quem sabe Sirius...

— Sem ofensas, James, mas eu deixei você escolher o último Fiel do Segredo e todos nós sabemos no que isso deu.

Ele ficou calado. Dumbledore disse:

— Bem, então, quando quiserem se mudar...

— Vai ser agora mesmo.

— Então você pode ir com Harry — disse James. — Eu vou mais tarde, depois que resolver umas pendências.

o0o o0o o0o

— Albus, que surpresa!

— Bartoulos, como vai?

— Honrado com sua presença, meu amigo. Como vão as coisas em Hogwarts?

— Ah, cada vez mais interessantes. Será que você poderia me emprestar Severus por alguns minutos? Tenho uma coisinha para ele que não via demorar nada.

— Claro, fique à vontade.

Severus sempre se admirava de como o severo Mestre Bartuchek era cordato com o diretor de Hogwarts. Dumbledore o levou a um canto quieto da loja.

— Presumo que você já saiba sobre os Longbottom.

— Sim, eu sou o que aconteceu. Já pegaram os responsáveis?

— Todos os quatro. Os irmãos Lestrange, Bellatrix Black e o filho de Barty Crouch.

— O filho do responsável pela caçada aos seguidores do Lord das Trevas? Isso é surpreendente.

— Barty está arrasado. Mas o que quero lhe dizer é que o ataque aos Longobottom levou Lily e Harry a se mudarem de Godric's Hollow.

— Finalmente. Achei que demorou.

Dumbledore passou um papelzinho a ele.

— Este é o novo endereço. Fica em Budleigh Babberton, uma cidadezinha com Muggles e bruxos. Está protegida por Fidelius e eu sou o Fiel.

— E por que está me passando o segredo?

— Porque acho que Lily gostará de sua visita. Harry também.

— Mas e quanto a Potter?

— James me disse que ainda precisa resolver certos assuntos antes de deixar Godric's Hollow. Infelizmente, nós temos nos desencontrado desde então. Podemos continuar nos desencontrando até essa noite, acredito. Se você decidisse visitar Lily e o pequeno Harry depois de seu expediente, acho que não encontraria James ali...

Severus arregalou os olhos.

— Por que está fazendo isso?

— Lily parece muito angustiada. Ela precisa de um amigo e disse que gostaria de vê-lo. Você mencionou que eram amigos.

— Sim, nós somos amigos. Obrigado por isso.

— Não me agradeça. Mas você sempre pode contar comigo para proteger Lily e Harry.

Essa era uma garantia que aliviava Severus mais do que ele podia colocar em palavras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Severus mal podia esperar o fim de seu turno e Aparatar o mais rápido possível para Budleigh Babberton. Ele ainda não entendera o motivo pelo qual Dumbledore escolhera justamente aquele lugar para proteger Lily e Harry, mas se eles estavam seguros, então estava bom para ele.

O jovem não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa ao ver quem atendeu à porta.

— Prof. Dumbledore?

— Ah, Severus, que bom que você chegou. Entre, por favor.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Severus encontrou Lily curvada no sofá, aparentemente chorando. Harry estava ao lado da mãe e parecia confuso. Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele.

— Severus!

Ele correu para envolvê-la em seus braços.

— Lily, o que houve? Harry está bem, o que aconteceu?

— Acabei de saber — respondeu Dumbledore gravemente — que Godric's Hollow foi atacada. A casa está praticamente destruída e o sinal da Marca Negra está cima dos escombros. Ainda não sabem detalhes, mas Sirius foi levado para St. Mungo's.

— E Potter?

Lily soluçou alto, afundando o rosto no peito de Severus. Dumbledore respondeu:

— Não há sinal de James.

Severus fechou os olhos, pesaroso. Ele não tinha nenhum amor por Potter, claro, mas nem mesmo ele ou Sirius mereciam sofrer nas mãos dos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Mas talvez seja uma boa notícia — continuou Dumbledore. — Segundo Shacklebolt, se ele estivesse morto, eles o teriam deixado ali para ser encontrado.

— Então vocês acham que ele foi levado? Por que motivo?

— Existe uma grande chance de que eles estejam em busca de vingança pelo desaparecimento de Lord Voldemort. Nesse caso, eles podem estar procurando pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Severus sussurrou:

— Harry...

O menino reconheceu o nome e sorriu, chegando mais perto dele:

— Sev'us!

Severus puxou o menino para junto de si:

— Ei, amiguinho. Preciso de você. Mamãe está triste e temos que ajudá-la, está bem?

O garotinho ficou agarradinho à mãe. Lily secou as lágrimas:

— Alguém falou com Sirius? Para saber o que aconteceu?

Dumbledore respondeu:

— Ainda não foi possível acordá-lo tempo suficiente para fazer perguntas. Mas Kingsley deixou uma pessoa perto dele. Quando ele acordar, saberemos mais. Até lá, espero que Severus possa ajudá-la em tudo que precisar. Eu pensei em trazer Molly Weasley, mas ela tem bastante trabalho com as crianças, para não mencionar a caçula, uma bebezinha ainda mais nova que Harry.

— É claro que ficarei feliz em ajudar, Prof. Dumbledore.

Terminou que Severus ajudou bastante, apoiando Lily e Harry. Eventualmente, ela se mostrava emotiva, e Severus a abraçava, gesto que consolava ambos.

Sirius é que não foi de grande ajuda. Em seu depoimento aos Aurores, ele declarou que ele e James foram emboscados por pelo menos quatro bruxos mascarados perto de Godric's Hollow. A luta feroz não impediu que Sirius saísse ferido e James fosse levado, além da casa ter sofrido grande dano. Arriscando atrair a atenção de Muggles, ele lançou um Patronus com o alerta. Tudo indicava que eles buscavam o pequeno Harry.

O menino parecia feliz ao ver Severus. Lily dizia que Harry perguntava sempre quando Severus chegava e esperava com sua costumeira impaciência. Às vezes ele chorava e perguntava pelo pai. Lily cantava para ele na hora de dormir.

Depois que Harry dormia, Lily e Severus se sentavam na sala, ou arrumavam alguns enfeites de Natal. Lily insistia que Harry tivesse um feriado normal.

— Ele gosta mais das luzes do que dos presentes. — Lily riu. — É praticamente o primeiro Natal dele.

— Ele é muito esperto.

— James ia gostar de montar a árvore com luzes de fadas. Ele ficou de cortar um tronco especial para a lareira...

Lágrimas correram por suas faces. Severus a abraçou.

— Tente se manter calma.

Ela o encarou. Os olhos verdes se encontraram com os pretos. Severus sentiu um fogo a queimar suas entranhas e sabia que o mesmo se passava com ela.

Lily se esticou até que seus lábios se encontraram. O toque começou delicado, mas Severus a estreitou em seus braços, aprofundando o beijo, sentindo um gosto de mel, canela e gengibre nela.

Quando os dois subiram para respirar, ela sorria. Severus não. Lily estranhou.

— Algo errado?

— Só quero evitar que façamos algum tipo de confusão.

— Que quer dizer, Severus?

— Lily, vamos sentar. Preciso explicar uma coisa.

Ela obedeceu, dizendo:

— Sev, se eu o ofendi...

Suavemente, ele interrompeu:

— Não me ofendeu, pelo contrário: estou honrado. Mas talvez você precise saber que eu amo você e nunca amei mais ninguém em toda minha vida. Mas eu sei que você tem sentimentos profundos por Potter. Eu respeito os seus sentimentos e também seu casamento. Por isso é que devemos tomar cuidado, nesse momento tão delicado e sensível, para não confundirmos essa fragilidade com outra coisa.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

— Sev... Eu não fazia ideia.

— Não quero que tenha uma imagem errada, de um homem rejeitado e amargo. Não é o caso. Fico feliz em ser seu amigo e espero ser útil como tal. Mas não espere, de jeito algum, que eu traia meus sentimentos por você ou que você traia seus sentimentos por seu marido. Transformá-la em uma mulher adúltera, que trai o marido, que destroi uma família? Não posso fazer isso.

— Meu casamento não vai bem há tempos, você sabe.

— Não vai ser um romance entre nós que vai melhorar isso. No mínimo, vai confundir Harry.

Lily sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele.

— Você é um bom amigo, Severus Snape. E também é um homem nobre. Não sei se mereço seu amor.

o0o o0o o0o

Foi na véspera de Natal que James apareceu. Tudo indicava que ele conseguira fugir de seus captores. Imediatamente foi levado a St. Mungo's, devido à extensão de seus ferimentos. Lily foi vê-lo e Severus ficou no corredor cuidando de Harry. Quando ele avistou Sirius, teve vontade de sair do local. Mas resolveu aguentar firme.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo com meu afilhado?

— A mãe dele me encarregou de cuidar dele.

— Bom, mas agora o padrinho dele está aqui. Você pode voltar para o buraco de onde rastejou.

— O menino está sob minha guarda, Black, e é assim que ele vai permanecer.

Uma voz diferente concordou:

— Concordo plenamente, Severus. Você recebeu uma missão de Lily e é a ela que vai responder.

Sirius ficou indignado.

— Albus, isso é um absurdo! Essa cobra vivia com os seguidores de Voldemort!

— E, se você se recorda, Sirius, Severus testemunhou diante do Wizengamot e entregou um bom número de ex-colegas, a despeito das consequencias.

— Humpf! — fez Sirius. — Pois você não me engana, Snivellus. E não será surpresa para mim se você estiver envolvido no que aconteceu a James.

— Sirius! — ralhou Dumbledore.

A voz de Severus era baixa, carregada de malícia:

— O que aconteceu a Potter não deveria ser surpresa, do jeito que vocês dois desfilam de bar em bar, deixando Lily e Harry tendo que se defender _sozinhos _do Lord das Trevas.

— Ora seu...!

Sirius avançou contra Severus, que imediatamente ergueu um escudo, mas nem precisaria: Dumbledore o lançou na direção contrária com um gesto de mão. Sirius se chocou de frente com a parede e escorregou para o chão, desacordado.

Harry riu alto, achando que era tudo brincadeira do tio Sirius. Lily chegou ao corredor e viu Sirius caído.

— O que houve com Sirius?

— Escorregou — respondeu Dumbledore. — Não é de surpreender, considerando o estado dele.

Lily pegou Harry no colo e indagou, espantada:

— Ele está _bêbado_?

Severus deu de ombros:

— Nem sei. Quando ele começou a me insultar, achei melhor ignorá-lo. E James?

— Estava dormindo. Ele ainda ficará essa noite aqui.

— Você pretende dormir aqui? — indagou Severus. — Posso ficar com Harry, se quiser.

— Não será necessário. Ele só deve acordar amanhã à tarde. Eu voltarei amanhã. Será que Molly se incomodaria de cuidar de Harry umas horinhas?

Severus se adiantou:

— Lily, eu posso ficar com Harry.

— Não será necessário, Sev. Você já fez muito por nós. Além do mais, é Natal. Você certamente tem planos.

Dumbledore ofereceu:

— Tenho certeza de que não faltarão voluntários também em Hogwarts para cuidar de Harry.

O menino, mesmo no colo da mãe, esticou-se todo para tentar alcançar a barba do diretor. Lily disse:

— Harry, nós já conversamos sobre cabelos e barbas. Você sabe que não pode puxar a barba do vovô Albus.

Harry fez cara de choro.

— Não?

— Você sabe que não pode.

— Ora, Lily — disse Dumbledore —, não precisa ser tão dura com o menino.

Severus comentou:

— Pelo que vejo, em Hogwarts não faltarão voluntários para paparicar Harry.

o0o o0o o0o

O pequeno elfo o recebeu e disse que seu Mestre o esperava no escritório. Severus o acompanhou até a sala sofisticada, de lambris de mogno, onde o dono da mansão o recebeu com um sorriso.

— Severus, meu velho amigo. Sua visita é uma surpresa. Sente-se. Cognac?

— Não, obrigado, Lucius.

— Importa-se que eu tome?

— Claro que não.

— Dobby! Traga-me o Grand Marnier. E não derrame, seu traste inútil!

Por mais que Severus já tivesse testemunhado o comportamento de Lucius, ele não podia deixar de sentir repulsa pelo abuso da criatura. Ele esperou a saída do elfo para indagar:

— Como tem passado, Lucius?

— As coisas estão melhorando, depois daquele incidente desagradável com o ministério.

— O pequeno Draco vai bem? Narcissa?

— Todos bem. Sua mãe está bem de saúde?

— Sim, obrigado por perguntar.

— E vocês finalmente se mudaram daquele lugar horrendo onde moravam?

— Sim, achamos que o desaparecimento do Lord das Trevas foi motivo suficiente para grandes mudanças.

— Como vai seu aprendizado? Deve faltar pouco para terminar.

— Maio farei o exame de admissão entre os mestres de Poções.

— Parabéns. É um título prestigioso.

— Obrigado. Tenho planos de me dedicar a pesquisas na área.

Severus sabia jogar de acordo com as regras. Daí ele e Lucius estarem jogando tanta conversa miúda fora. Slytherins não tinham por hábito ir direto ao ponto. Era de sua natureza usar o caminho mais tortuoso até chegar onde queriam. Mas eventualmente eles iam ao ponto.

— Acho difícil acreditar que tenha vindo até Wiltshire apenas para saber sobre minha família. Ou desejar Feliz Natal.

— Claro que não. Você deve ter ouvido falar no ataque aos Potter.

— Sim, o pai do menino sumiu.

— Ele escapou de seus captores, mas ninguém foi preso.

Lucius deu um risinho, saboreando seu Grand Marnier:

— Boa sorte a quem tentar achá-los. É isso que veio fazer, Severus? Descobrir quem foi?

— Por favor, não me insulte. Nada me interessaria menos. Mas você não ignora que Lily e eu fomos amigos de infância.

— Ah — fez Lucius, estalando a língua em seu conhaque. — A jovem sangue...

Severus o interrompeu:

— Poupe-me de seus adjetivos. Quero que você suspenda a caçada a ela e o menino.

— Perdão, o que disse?

— Você ouviu. Diga a seus amigos para pararem de perseguir os Potter.

— Meus... amigos, como você diz, não têm por hábito me obedecer. Não vejo como forçá-los agora.

Severus sorriu de maneira desagradável:

— Lucius, está tentando me convencer que você, um Malfoy, não consegue convencer seus ex-colegas a desistirem de algo? Que você perdeu seus poderes de persuasão?

— E por que eu faria isso?

— Eu consideraria um favor pessoal. Sabe como esses favores funcionam. E eles vêm bem a calhar diante de situações desagradáveis com o ministério.

Os olhos cinza adquiriram um brilho cruel, mas Lucius disfarçou:

— Bom, suponho que eu possa falar com alguns deles. Mas é claro que, como em todo grupo, também nesse há alguns que preferem tomar decisões imprudente e precipitadas. Não posso me responsabilizar por desequilibrados do calibre de Bellatrix Lestrange, por exemplo.

Severus entendeu o recado. Não havia garantias, nem agora nem até que o monstro estivesse morto. De qualquer modo, Severus esperava apenas livrar Lily do risco de um ataque contra ela.

Mal sabia ele que o risco maior não eram os Death Eaters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

— Severus, é você?

— Sim, mãe, eu cheguei.

— Não vai sair hoje com sua amiga?

— Não, acho que está ocupada.

— Você poderia trazê-la para cá uma noite dessas. Gostaria de conhecê-la.

Severus suspirou:

— Você já a conhece.

Eileen o encarou, as feições enigmáticas.

— A menina Evans? Ainda, Severus? Depois de todo esse tempo?

— Sempre, mãe.

— Veja bem: eu não estou me metendo. Eu só tinha a impressão de que você estava saindo com uma outra moça, não a mesma mulher.

Severus preferiu não responder. Eileen completou:

— Não vejo motivo para desfazer o convite. Agora que nos mudamos daquele lugar horrível, podemos receber convidados. Traga-a para jantar, se ela quiser vir sem o marido, é claro.

— É claro. Vou passar o convite. Haverá algum problema se o filho dela comparecer? Harry tem 1 ano e cinco meses.

Eileen fez uma falsa careta de surpresa.

— O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu em pessoa na minha casa? Será que meu coração vai aguentar?

Severus tentou disfarçar o riso. Não por causa da ironia da mãe, mas por esse lado astuto dela. Desde a morte de Tobias, Eileen tinha se mostrado mais sarcástica e arguta a cada dia. Severus suspeitava que sua mãe sempre fora assim, mas esse lado ficara sufocado durante os anos de tristeza e opressão sob o reinado de terror que era o seu casamento.

— Severus, por favor: lembre-se do que eu lhe disse. Ela pode se arrepender e querer voltar para o marido. E eu odeio pensar o que isso faria a você.

— Não se preocupe, mãe. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

E ele sabia que seu coração estava em paz com isso. Eileen sorriu e beijou seu rosto.

— Feliz Natal, filho.

— Feliz Natal, mãe.

o0o o0o o0o

Lily tinha uma forte intuição de que ela deveria pressionar James a tomar mais cuidado, pois a ameaça continuava. O cativeiro de onde ele fora resgatado estava vazio, e ele tinha ficado encapuzado. Não era capaz de identificar seus agressores. E ele tinha sido muito agredido.

Por isso, contra seus instintos, Lily não pressionou o marido. Afinal, eram os feriados. Os Weasley organizaram um almoço e quase toda a Ordem da Fênix estava lá. A ausência de Frank e Alice foi muito sentida, mas ela pôde rever seu grande amigo Remus Lupin. Ele se reuniu a Sirius e James. Ninguém mencionou Pettigrew.

Embora a reunião tivesse sido agradável, Lily não achou nada agradável as discussões nos dias seguintes. As brigas com James eram constantes, sempre pelos mesmos motivos: bebedeiras constantes, ausência contumaz, abandono dela e de Harry. Ele reclamava que passara por uma experiência traumática e precisava espairecer com Sirius.

As brigas não passavam de discussões acaloradas até James mencionar Severus. Lily ficou indignada:

— O que tem Severus a ver com o que estamos falando?

Ele fez troça:

— _Severus _tem tudo a ver com isso tudo. _Severus _é seu amigo, não é? Eu sei que você se encontra com _Severus _nas minhas costas. E ainda arrasta Harry!

— Você não tem direito de escolher meus amigos!

— Eu tenho direito de decidir com quem meu filho anda! E eu não quero Harry se metendo com aquele Snivellus!

— Pelo amor de Merlin, James! Pare com essa rixa de meninice! Ao contrário de suas previsões, Severus não virou seguidor do Lorde das Trevas!

— Pois ainda acho que esse seu Severus é um dissimulado!

Harry, que estava brincando no quarto, entrou correndo:

— Sev'rus! Sev'rus!

James gritou:

— Está vendo? Ele já até aprendeu o nome do novo papai!

— Pare de falar bobagens! Severus sempre respeitou meu casamento! Você é que nunca se interessou em investir no nosso relacionamento!

Ao sentir a tensão na sala, Harry começou a chorar. James gritou:

— Cala essa boca, menino!

— Não grita com ele!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Antes que Lily pudesse evitar, James ergueu a mão e deu um tapa tão forte no menino que o desequilibrou. A criança caiu no chão.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água.

Lily correu a pegar Harry em seus braços gritando:

— Seu covarde! No meu filho você não encosta a mão! Se quiser bater em alguém, bata em mim, mas não bata nele!

— Ah, você quer apanhar? Então toma!

PAF!

O tabefe doeu mais na alma do que no rosto, notou Lily. Num reflexo, ela puxou a varinha e lançou:

— _Petrificus totalus_!

Harry ainda chorava quando James caiu no chão, petrificado. Lily não perdeu tempo: usou a varinha.

— _Empacotar_!

Com as malas prontas e logo encolhidas, Lily chegou perto de James e procurou manter a voz calma para não assustar Harry ao dizer:

— Não sei se vou querer ver você de novo, James. Não nos procure.

Sem olhar para trás, ela segurou Harry com firmeza e Aparatou com a intenção de nunca mais voltar.

o0o o0o o0o

— Desculpe, desculpe... — Lily não parecia ser capaz de parar de chorar. — Mas... Eu jamais pensei que ele fosse capaz...

Molly Weasley passou uma xícara a ela, dizendo:

— Você não tem do que se desculpar. O que James fez foi imperdoável.

— Mas você tem cinco crianças em casa, uma delas de só alguns meses, e eu venho lhe trazer meus problemas...

— Bobagem. Você e Harry são muito bem-vindos. Bill e Charlie já voltaram para Hogwarts, e vocês podem ficar no quarto deles.

— Não sei como agradecer.

— Pare de pensar nisso. Vou consultar Dumbledore sobre um lugar seguro para vocês. Um onde James não os encontre.

— Não basta os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas nos perseguirem. Agora preciso me proteger contra meu próprio marido.

— Que barbaridade!

— E é bom mandar alguém ver James. Eu o deixei petrificado.

— Vou mencionar isso a Dumbledore... Mas só bem mais tarde. Deixe que ele sofra um pouco.

— Foi tudo tão rápido. E Harry ficou tão assustado...

— Mas ele agora está ótimo. Veja como ele brinca com Roniquinho. Os pequenininhos se recuperam muito rapidamente, que Merlin os abençoe. Olhe, por que não descansa um pouco? Eu coloquei uma poção calmante bem fraca no chá. Não se preocupe.

— Merlin, ainda estou tremendo. Molly, o que eu vou fazer?

— No momento, minha querida, eu sugiro que você esqueça isso. Se quiser, pode me ajudar com o jantar. Ou com os gêmeos. Percy se cuida praticamente sozinho.

Lily teve que enxugar as lágrimas e sorrir, mesmo com todo o peso que carregava. Ela seguiu Molly, que levou a filharada para junto dela, na cozinha, a fim de preparar o jantar.

Para Lily, nada poderia ser mais terapêutico do que a noite passada na Toca, com os Weasley. Harry também se divertiu muito com a garotada de cabelo vermelho, até os mais velhos que ele. Claro que ela não dormiu direito à noite - se é que dormiu, com as lembranças das agressões e abusos de James. Harry também acordou com pesadelos. O pobrezinho ainda tinha trauma do ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem e agora o próprio pai causava tramas, pensou Lily, desgostosa.

Quando ela desceu para preparar o leitinho quente matutino de Harry, Molly já estava de pé, fazendo a mamadeira da pequena Ginny. Ao lado dela, Arthur, de roupão, e, ao lado dele, Dumbledore, em trajes de um tom roxo muito vivo, combinando com o chapéu de pompom. Harry riu para Dumbledore.

— Bom dia, professor — cumprimentou Lily. — Desculpe tê-lo feito acordar tão cedo.

— Bom dia, Lily. Espero que tenha descansado bem. E eu já estava de pé mesmo, então não foi trabalho nenhum. Mas acho que precisamos conversar, minha criança.

— Sim, claro. Deixe eu cuidar de Harry e então conversaremos.

Molly se ofereceu.

— Posso dar a mamadeira de Harry também, e Arthur cuida de Ginny. Aí vocês poderão conversar.

Lily sentou-se na sala dos Weasley e jamais imaginou que fosse capaz de desabafar com seu velho diretor. Dumbledore informou que, em caráter de emergência, ela e Harry podiam ficar em Hogwarts. Ele também disse que James se arrependeu do que fez e gostaria de pedir desculpas. Tudo que Lily podia dizer era que não podia falar com ele por enquanto.

Naquele mesmo dia, ela e Harry se instalaram em Hogwarts. Lily ainda não sabia o que fazer dali para frente. Ainda magoada com o marido, ela gostou da chance de brincar na neve com Harry. Com tanta segurança, os dois mal podiam curtir brincar do lado de fora. Lily também estava de olho no comportamento de Harry. Apesar das mudanças constantes, o menino parecia feliz, ainda que um pouco grudado à mãe. E o pequeno certamente não se incomodava com a quantidade de novos babás que de repente eram voluntários para tomar conta dele.

Lily é que não estava nada feliz. Ela pedira a Dumbledore que não deixasse James vê-la por enquanto, ao menos até que ela se acalmasse. Dumbledore insinuara que outras pessoas gostariam de vê-la, como Severus, por exemplo — ele até já mandara uma coruja para ele. Mas Lily não podia ver Severus naquele momento. Não enquanto aquela situação com James estivesse sem resolução. Ela tinha uma decisão a tomar. Lily não era pessoa de fugir de decisões difíceis, mas seu coração estava muito dolorido. Ela amava James, mas sabia que não conseguiria viver com alguém capaz de perder a cabeça ou incapaz de controlar o quanto bebia.

Sirius tentou falar com Lily, mas ela não o recebeu também. Afinal, Sirius era praticamente cúmplice das bebedeiras de James. Se houvesse algum tipo de disputa entre Sirius e Lily, James sempre tomava o partido de Sirius. Agora ele estava tentando dar uma de intermediário, quando na verdade ele era parte do problema.

E parte do problema era também o fato de que Lily sentia o seu casamento por um fio. Merlin sabia o quanto ela amava James. Nunca houvera mais ninguém para ela, ninguém em quem ela pensasse, em quem ela visse como um amante. Até Severus voltar para sua vida.

Lily não podia se enganar: o gesto dele, respeitando seu casamento num momento em que ela poderia confundir coisas, servira apenas para aumentar o respeito e admiração dela. Como ela não vira antes que Severus era um homem tão bom? Harry também gostava dele, e Lily sabia que seu filho era um ótimo juiz de caráter.

Ao andar por Hogwarts, levando Harry pela mão, Lily se pegava voltando às memórias de seu tempo de menina, quando Severus e ela eram amigos quase inseparáveis. Até aquele dia horrível no quinto ano. A mágoa que ela tivera de Severus naquela ocasião era grande. Lily podia ser compreensiva, mas ela podia ter um gênio forte quando queria. Por isso ela se afastara de Severus. Estranhamente ou não, foi quando James entrou em sua vida.

Ela não tinha certeza, mas gostava de imaginar que talvez tivesse tido influência na reviravolta que a vida de Sev tinha tomado a partir daquele episódio. Ele se afastara dos colegas, até sofrera discriminação dentro de sua própria casa. Ela soubera disso tudo, mas não conseguira perdoar Severus até depois de deixar Hogwarts.

Não deixava de ser irônico que Severus voltara às boas graças com Lily quando James mais uma vez caíra em desgraça. Não era uma inversão de valores. Era um retorno ao começo, quando eles tinham 11 anos e entraram em Hogwarts, e James Potter era apenas um babaca arrogante enquanto Severus era um amigo querido e próximo. Afinal, eles se conheciam desde os oito ou nove anos.

Mas seria isso suficiente para ela dar uma reviravolta na própria vida? E quanto a Harry? O menino tinha direito a crescer ao lado do pai. Era inegável que Harry era louco por James e vice-versa. Ainda que eles se separassem, não seria justo deixar o menino longe do pai. A logística de uma separação parecia ser uma coisa tão distante, quase uma fantasia.

Mas havia um desejo muito grande de ficar longe daquele homem que usara violência contra ela e seu filho. Lily faria qualquer coisa para proteger Harry, até morrer por ele. Mas não morrer assim, abatida por um homem covarde. Não, ficaria viva justamente para proteger Harry do próprio pai, se fosse preciso.

E nada disso necessariamente tinha algo a ver com Severus. Mas Lily se sentia um pouco impelida a pensar em Severus nessa equação. E por quê? Estaria ela tentada a aprofundar seus sentimentos por Severus? Ela não queria tomar nenhuma decisão, não queria levar nada adiante antes de resolver a situação com James.

Por isso ela simplesmente pegou Harry, agasalhou-o o máximo que pôde e deixou Hogwarts. Foi para Budleigh Babberton, ter uma conversa definitiva com o marido.

o0o o0o o0o

Ao voltar ao sobrado, com Harry firmemente alojado em sua cintura, Lily pensou que não tivera quase tempo de aproveitar a nova casa. Infelizmente, a casa não tinha lembranças felizes. Era provável que, se ela se acertasse com James, pedisse para mudar-se daquele local — a terceira mudança em pouco tempo.

A casa estava quieta, mesmo que ela não tivesse feito muito barulho ao entrar. Na verdade, a casa estava em silêncio total, mais do que simplesmente vazia. Lily franziu o cenho.

James não parecia estar em casa. Frustrada, Lily procurou não perder de vista os aspectos práticos de sua vinda. Subiu até o quarto de casal, disposta a pegar mais alguns objetos pessoais.

Jamais, em toda sua vida, ela imaginava ver uma cena como a que encontrou assim que abriu a porta.

No quarto com feitiços silenciadores, Lily viu duas mulheres desconhecidas montadas em cima de James e Sirius. Não havia dúvidas sobre o que estava acontecendo ali. Ao abrir a porta, ela de alguma maneira rompera o feitiço, e os sons repentinos só fizeram aumentar o choque.

Talvez ela tenha gritado, talvez tivesse sido um som do feitiço se quebrando. O fato é que James ergueu a cabeça e perdeu a cor em seu rosto ao vê-la.

— Lily!...

O pequeno Harry gritou, sorrindo:

— Papai!

O pai, porém, não deu atenção ao garoto. A moça saiu de cima dele, o outro casal também interrompeu o que fazia. James tentou se cobrir com o lençol.

— Oi, Lily! — Sirius sorriu. — Quer se juntar à gente?

Ele estava bêbado, obviamente. Lily sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder. James se dirigiu a ela:

— Lily, não é o que parece.

Finalmente a moça parecia ter reencontrado a voz.

— Nem tente, James. Isso é adeus.

Ela deixou o quarto, James atrás dela gritando:

— Não! Não! Lily, espere!

Com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, Lily desceu as escadas, segurando Harry, que ameaçava chorar. Ela ainda ouviu uma das mulheres protestar:

— Ei, eu espero receber pela hora toda!

Ela quase tinha alcançado a porta quando um feitiço a fechou. Lily gritou:

— James, abra a porta!

Ele terminou de descer as escadas, ainda se enrolando no roupão.

— Não! Você vai me ouvir.

— E o que você vai dizer? — Ela foi impertinente, fazendo troça dele, mesmo entre lágrimas. — Que essa é sua prima de longe e que vocês perderam o controle da lareira e ficou quente demais no quarto? Ou alguma coisa igualmente ridícula?

— Lily, por favor...

— Não, James, eu estou farta! Você não respeitou nosso filho, nosso casamento. Você trouxe mulheres para nossa casa e para o nosso quarto! Na verdade, para a nossa cama! E Harry viu isso tudo!

Ele ficou vermelho, tornando-se irritado:

— Bom, essa não era minha intenção!... Por que você não avisou que vinha?

— Devo avisar quando pretendo entrar na minha própria casa? James, desista. Agora deixe-me ir. Harry e eu sairemos de sua vida, e você ficará livre para receber suas, er, _primas_, o quanto quiser!

— Não! Espere! — James assumiu um ar arrogante, aquele que Lily mais odiava dos tempos de Hogwarts. — Você não vai me abandonar.

— Como pode dizer isso?

— Oh, você pode ir embora agora. Mas você vai voltar. Você nunca vai me deixar, Lily. Sabe por quê?

— Tente me dizer!

— Você me ama demais. Eu também amo você. Você até pode ir, mas você vai voltar. Não vai ter coragem de me viver sem mim, o que eu provavelmente mereço, mas você me ama, Lily.

— Como você ousa...?

Ele a interrompeu:

— Oh, você vai voltar cheia de ameaças, esperando que eu banque o arrependido, dizendo que a próxima vez será para valer, que eu não posso tratá-la dessa maneira, mas você nunca vai me deixar de verdade. Nós nos amamos, fomos feitos um para o outro. Todos dizem a mesma coisa.

Lily apertou Harry contra si, tentando acalmá-lo e a si mesma. Ela tremia de indignação. James interpretou o silêncio dela como uma cumplicidade.

— É tão bom quando você acredita no que eu digo. E eu amo você de verdade. Sério, Lily. Mas se você algum dia me deixar, eu vou atrás de você e vou trazer você e Harry de volta para casa, que é o lugar dos dois. Então, você pode ir, esfrie a cabeça um tempo, e depois pode voltar. Eu perdôo você.

A última frase foi como uma gota d'água. Lily puxou a varinha numa fração de segundo e lançou:

— _Petrificus totalus!_

James tombou, petrificado pela segunda vez pela própria mulher. Harry indagou:

— Papai?

Lily ainda estava de varinha em punho quando respondeu:

— Papai está doente, querido. Vamos buscar um médico para ele. Ele não está bem.

— Dodói?

— Isso, dodói. Vamos rápido, para o médico vir tratar do papai.

Ela deixou a casa e Aparatou o mais breve possível de volta para Hogwarts, o coração mais do que despedaçado, imaginando o quanto do que ela dissera a Harry era verdade.

James estava mesmo doente. Devia estar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Harry passou os próximos dias muito inquieto, enquanto Lily tentava absorver a realidade de que seu casamento estava definitivamente acabado. Ela contara a Dumbledore o que tinha acontecido, apesar da humilhação que sentia. Mas era bom poder falar com alguém. Porque às vezes era difícil até acreditar que tudo acontecera.

Felizmente, pensou Lily, ela estava em Hogwarts. Lá ela estava segura o suficiente para se dedicar a pensar nessas coisas sem ter o estresse adicional de ter que se esconder dos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem. Era um consolo.

Outra vantagem de Hogwarts era a companhia. Ela podia fazer as refeições no Salão Principal, conversar com os professores. E também, claro, não faltavam voluntários para babás de Harry se ela precisasse.

Foi assim que Lily recebeu de Minerva o recado de que uma visita a esperava, e que essa era a oportunidade perfeita para paparicar Harry na Torre de Gryffindor. Lily recebeu sua visita na ante-sala do diretor. Surpreendeu-se ao ver quem era.

— Sra. Snape?

Eileen sorriu, genuinamente contente.

— Minha querida. Tanto tempo.

Foi iniciativa da mulher mais velha abraçar a jovem calorosamente.

— A senhora parece bem, Sra. Snape.

— Minha querida, você é gentil, mas pode me chamar de Eileen. Afinal, eu a conheço desde que você era uma garotinha.

— Eileen, então. Vamos nos sentar?

— Sim, seria ótimo. Que tal um chá? O Prof. Dumbledore foi gentil o suficiente para nos deixar chá com biscoitinhos.

— Obrigada.

Eileen serviu Lily de uma xícara e sentou-se para servir-se, dizendo:

— Severus me contou que sua família ainda está sob ameaça.

— O Prof. Dumbledore não acredita que Você-Sabe-Quem esteja mesmo morto. De qualquer forma, ele ainda tem seguidores.

— Verdade. Seu marido sofreu uma agressão recente, pelo que ouvi. Ainda bem que você e seu filho estão em Hogwarts. Aqui estão seguros.

— O Prof. Dumbledore tem sido de uma grande ajuda.

— Grande homem, Dumbledore — comentou Eileen. — Ele gosta muito de você. Eu me lembro de quando você era criança, e seus olhos brilhavam toda vez que eu lhe falava sobre magia e a vida de bruxo.

— Tudo era tão novo para mim naquele tempo. Tudo era novidade. E era... mágico!

— Os olhos de Severus brilhavam também — ela comentou. — Toda vez que ele estava com você. A seu lado, ele sempre brilhou.

Lily ficou vermelha, sem saber direito como responder. Eileen simplesmente continuou:

— Oh, Severus não sabe que vim vê-la, e eu gostaria que isso continuasse assim. Mas você precisa saber que você sempre foi uma boa influência na vida dele. O er, brilho que ele tem nos olhos ao ver você, vamos dizer, fez dele uma pessoa muito melhor. Uma mãe sabe dessas coisas. E nossa vida, a minha e a de Severus, não teve muitos desses momentos felizes. Poucas lembranças felizes. As dele, tenho certeza, estão todas ligadas a você.

A moça indagou:

— É por isso que está aqui?

— Claro. Vim aqui defender meu filho. Ele é um homem honrado, mas está totalmente apaixonado por você há anos.

— Sim, Severus é um homem honrado. Ele me garantiu que respeitaria meu casamento. É o que ele está fazendo.

Eileen sorriu.

— Viu como meu filho é um homem honrado? Por isso é que eu estou aqui. Porque eu quero lhe perguntar: você vai destruir um homem assim?

Lily arregalou os olhos.

— Destruir? Como...?

— Oh, eu vejo a indignação nos seus olhos. Eu sei que você não pretende fazer isso. Mas o que você acha que vai acontecer? Depois de tudo que seu marido fez com você, deixando você e seu filho em perigo, abandonando vocês, você deixa Severus lidar com isso, confortá-la, ampará-la... Mas não larga o marido! Você não deixa Severus seguir adiante com a vida dele, mas não larga o marido para assumir uma relação com Severus.

— A última coisa que eu quero é magoar Severus! — Lily estava com raiva, sentindo-se acusada. — Eu não quero enganá-lo, nem dar falsas esperanças! Não sou cruel assim! Eu gosto de Severus, ele é meu amigo.

— E você acha que algum dia ele poderá ser mais do que um amigo? Porque, se você acha que amigos é tudo que vocês poderão ser, então eu peço, como mãe: não procure mais meu filho. Deixe que ele siga sua vida, que ele tenha uma chance de conhecer alguém que poderá dar a ele o amor que ele precisa. Dê a Severus uma chance de ser feliz.

— Eu jamais ia querer a infelicidade de Severus!...

— Eu sei disso. Eu acredito nisso completamente. Mas eu sei também que Severus não se dará essa chance. Ele não vai se permitir essa chance de felicidade, porque ele vai ficar eternamente a seu lado, esperando que você largue esse marido, que você se decida se vai aguentar os abusos e a indiferença do homem com quem se casou. Severus está há pelo menos 10 anos esperando uma migalha de sua afeição.

— Mas eu...

Eileen a interrompeu:

— De novo, eu repito: não é culpa sua, não sei se é culpa dele. Mas vocês têm uma situação não-resolvida. Não me entenda mal. Vim aqui como uma mãe, buscando proteger seu filho. Você, mais do que ninguém, deve ser capaz de entender isso. Severus me contou que aquele bruxo horrível estava perseguindo seu menino. Você não o protegeria? Não é isso que está fazendo agora mesmo? Pois não somos diferentes, eu e você.

Lily notou que era tudo verdade. Ela finalmente tomou um gole do chá, já esfriando.

— Desculpe. Eu sinto muito. Mas no momento não posso tomar nenhuma decisão. Já estou numa situação difícil, e colocar Severus nessa equação...

Eileen esclareceu:

— Oh, minha querida, eu sinto muito se você se sentiu pressionada. Não quero que você tome uma decisão. Não quis dar a impressão de que estou lhe dando um ultimato. Não foi isso que eu vim fazer aqui. Na verdade, eu venho falando a Severus para convidar você e o pequeno Harry para um jantar lá em casa. Talvez agora não seja a melhor hora, mas o convite está de pé, mesmo assim.

Lily a observou. A mulher parecia tão contraditória. Mas não pôde evitar um sorriso.

— Claro. Um jantar seria bom. Talvez fosse bom eu consultar o Prof. Dumbledore. Ele quer evitar que eu deixe Hogwarts.

— Claro, eu compreendo — disse Eileen. — Mas gostaria que conhecesse a casa nova.

— Severus me falou da mudança. Fico feliz que tenham deixado aquele local para trás.

— Eu também. Muitas lembranças ruins ali. Agora esperamos convidar mais os amigos, e tenho certeza de que Severus gostaria muito de vê-la no nosso novo lar.

— Adorarei ir.

Neste momento, as duas foram interrompidas pela chegada do Prof. Dumbledore.

— Odeio interromper, mas você tem uma visita, Lily. Ele a está esperando no meu escritório.

Eileen ergueu-se, alarmada, e o diretor de Hogwarts garantiu:

— Não se trata de Severus, Eileen, mas não preciso dizer que não mencionei sua presença aqui. Você pode usar essa lareira de Floo, se quiser.

— Obrigada, Prof. Dumbledore. — Eileen voltou-se para Lily. — Pena que tivemos que interromper nossa conversa, querida. Mas você tem todo o tempo do mundo para decidir-se.

Lily ficou pensando nas palavras de Eileen quando ela deixou a sala, saindo pela lareira. Teria ela todo o tempo do mundo mesmo? Havia muito a providenciar: separação, bens, briga pela custódia de Harry... E isso antes de pensar em qualquer coisa relacionada a Severus.

Com a cabeça cheia, Lily se encaminhou distraidamente para o gabinete do Prof. Dumbledore. A distração era tanta que ela pareceu só voltar à realidade quando Harry praticamente pulou nas pernas dela, gritando:

— Mamãe, tio Moony!

Ela pegou o filho no colo, achando que tivesse ouvindo errado, até que entrou no escritório do diretor de Hogwarts e um rosto amigo sorriu para ela.

— Olá, Lily.

Ela saudou seu querido amigo Remus Lupin com um beijo na bochecha, mais feliz do que podia dizer:

— Remus, que surpresa agradável. Estou tão feliz em ver você.

— E eu mais ainda. Queria ter vindo antes, mas sinceramente não sabia se seria bem recebido.

Lily sentou-se, pondo Harry no chão, indagando:

— O que o fez pensar assim?

Remus soltou um sorriso triste.

— Aparentemente, minha condição de, er, pele fazia de mim uma pessoa perigosa e vulnerável ao lado das trevas.

— Remus, eu jamais imaginei isso. Achei que você soubesse como me sentia.

— Sim, Lily, eu sempre soube. Mas não vale a pena falarmos disso agora. Estou aqui, querendo saber como você está.

Ela suspirou, um olho distraído em Harry, que prestava atenção aos instrumentos curiosos à sua volta.

— É uma boa pergunta. Gostaria de ter uma resposta. Você sabe o que aconteceu?

— James me contou tudo e pediu-me para vir aqui, pedir seu perdão.

Lily se ergueu, as feições endurecendo:

— Remus, se você veio aqui...

Ele a interrompeu:

— Eu disse não.

Ela encarou o amigo, enxergando nele sinceridade. Remus continuou:

— Avisei a ele que eu não faria isso, porque não concordo com o que ele fez. Na minha opinião, você não merecia o que ele fez. Fez o que é correto e tem todo o meu apoio. Eu jamais diria que você deve perdoá-lo.

— Você disse isso a ele?

Remus enrubesceu um pouco.

— Bom, estava mais do que na hora. Eu passei todos os anos de Hogwarts fazendo vistas grossas para tudo que James e Sirius faziam de errado, pela pura gratidão de eles serem meus amigos apesar de meu problema "de pele". Muitas vezes eu me arrependi, especialmente depois do episódio com Severus Snape.

— Episódio? Alguma daquelas brincadeiras de mau gosto?

Remus pareceu desconfortável.

— Receio que tenha sido mais sério do que brincadeira de mau gosto. Foi no sexto ano. Sirius enganou Severus para ir atrás de mim, numa noite lua cheia. James percebeu o perigo que Severus iria correr e impediu que ele fosse. Severus ficou muito chateado, ainda mais que Dumbledore disse que aquilo constituía uma dívida bruxa. Eu fiquei mais do que irritado. Severus nunca me perdoou, e talvez ele tenha pensado que eu estivesse na brincadeira também.

Lily estava horrorizada.

— Oh, Remus... Eu não sabia disso.

— Esse tipo de atitude de Sirius e James é que eu não posso mais aceitar, Lily. James me disse que Dumbledore a estava abrigando aqui em Hogwarts, devido à ameaça dos seguidores de Lorde Voldemort.

— Ele também descobriu que Severus e eu voltamos a ser amigos.

— Mesmo? E você o perdoou por aquilo que ele disse?

— Minha maior objeção eram as companhias que ele tinha na época. Lembra? Ele andava com todos que decidiram seguir Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu estava certa de que ele também seguiria pelo mesmo caminho. Mas ele se afastou de todos, voltou a ser o Severus que eu conheci.

— Eu li no _Profeta_ que Dumbledore o apoiou junto ao Winzengamot.

— Severus também tem me ajudado muito. Ele é um bom amigo. Harry o adora.

Remus a encarou com atenção.

— Lily, desculpe, mas eu tenho que perguntar: você e Severus são mais que amigos?

Ela olhou Harry, agora fascinado com Fawkes, que parecia doente e prestes a queimar a qualquer momento. Depois de uns segundos, ela se virou e respondeu, determinada:

— Severus não quer ter nada comigo enquanto eu estiver casada. Mas agora eu vou comunicar a ele que meu casamento acabou, e que eu estou disposta a tentar reconstruir minha vida com Harry ao lado dele, se ele ainda nos quiser.

Remus a encarou.

— Você está falando sério.

— Definitivamente, Remus. Severus tem sido um amigo leal, e eu sei que ele gostaria de tentar uma relação comigo. Sempre achei que James fosse o amor da minha vida, mas a decepção foi grande. Por um momento, fiquei com raiva, mas agora só o que resta é desapontamento.

O lobisomem abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Como as coisas chegaram àquele ponto?

— Eu sinto muito, Lily. Achei que você e James seriam para a vida toda. Vocês pareciam tão apaixonados, tão felizes...

— Eu também, Remus. Sempre achei que envelheceria ao lado de James. — Ela não evitou uma lágrima, mas rapidamente a secou com os dedos. — Mas esse episódio me deixou claro uma coisa: Dumbledore tem razão. Não são nossas qualidades que nos definem, mas sim nossas atitudes. James sempre foi arrogante, convencido e irresponsável. Como eu pude acreditar que ele tinha mudado?

— Bom, se isso serve de consolo, eu também acreditei.

— E não pense que eu culpo Sirius, não. Sirius é seu companheiro de bebedeira e irresponsabilidades, mas James sabe muito bem o que faz. Você sabe que na noite em que Você-Sabe-Quem atacou nossa casa, ele estava bebendo com Sirius?

Remus ficou boquiaberto:

— Ele... não estava em casa?

— James disse que estava em missão para a Ordem da Fênix, mas a Ordem toda sabe que ele estava no boteco com Sirius. Harry e eu enfrentamos sozinhos aquele maníaco. Se não fosse por Severus...

— Severus? O que ele tem a ver com isso?

— Isso é segredo, Remus. Eu não devia ter falado.

— Se acha que não deve me contar, tudo bem. Mas fiquei curioso.

— Não é isso. Severus pediu segredo. Mas ele estava lá naquela noite. Foi ele quem salvou Harry. Dumbledore disse que Severus ama Harry como se fosse um pai, e isso salvou meu filho. Severus também ficou marcado, como a cicatriz na testa de Harry. Dumbledore também acha que isso deva ficar em segredo.

— Provavelmente uma boa medida. Você tem certeza de que ele não está se aproveitando de um momento?

— Não. Como já disse, ele não se aproximou comigo com nenhuma intenção desse tipo. Mesmo que ele não queira nada comigo, vou fazer de tudo para preservar nossa amizade. Nós nos conhecemos desde crianças, você sabe.

— Você acha que ele pode recusar?

— Ele me recusou agora, Remus. De qualquer forma, preciso me preparar para uma vida sem James. Nosso casamento acabou, Remus. Agora é só preparar o divórcio, para garantir que ele não fuja de sua responsabilidade com Harry.

— James não faria isso — Remus garantiu. — Ele adora esse menino.

— Pode ser, mas eu me lembro de como ele era no colégio. Ele pode prejudicar Harry só para me irritar ou me pressionar a reatar com ele. Eu nem estou reclamando de que ele tenha me batido, mas quando ele bateu em Harry...

Remus quase deixou cair a xícara de chá, perdendo toda a cor do rosto.

— Espere um momento. Está dizendo que ele bateu em você? E em Harry? James espancou Harry?

— Espancou é uma palavra forte, Remus. Ele deu um tapa no menino. Com força. Eu nunca o perdoarei por isso.

Remus ainda estava sem acreditar. Um ódio feral foi subindo por suas veias, esquentando seu sangue. Ele não acreditava que James tinha sido capaz de bater no pequeno Harry. Remus amava aquele menino como se fosse seu.

Ele batera no seu filhote. Remus agora considerava isso pessoal.

— Lily — ele teve que dizer as palavras lentamente, para manter suas emoções sob controle —, eu não sabia disso. Harry é como se fosse meu próprio filho. O lobo dentro de mim pensa nele como seu filhote. Por isso, o que James fez é absolutamente inaceitável para mim. Se você entrar em alguma disputa de custódia ou pensão alimentícia, pode me chamar como testemunha.

— Obrigada, Remus. Mas primeiro eu vou pensar bem, consultar o Prof. Dumbledore e pensar em um emprego. Sem James para sustentar a mim e a Harry, terei que trabalhar.

— Não sei como, mas se eu puder ajudar de alguma forma, pode contar comigo.

— Você é um bom amigo, Remus. No momento, é disso que eu preciso. Agradeço que veja James como ele é, e não o menino de ouro que todos parecem pensar.

Remus sorriu para ela. Diante de tudo que ouvira, não era difícil pensar em James como sendo exatamente o oposto de um menino de ouro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Severus deixou a botica no final do dia imaginando que ele já tinha esperado o tempo socialmente aceitável para visitar Lily em Hogwarts. Ele também estava com saudades do pequeno Harry. Inacreditável que ele tivesse se apegado dessa maneira a ninguém menos que o filho de James Potter.

Distraído em seus pensamentos, Severus quase se assustou quando alguém se colocou a seu lado na rua.

— Saindo do empreguinho, velho amigo?

Severus lançou um olhar de reprovação para Lucius e respondeu:

— Não é um "empreguinho". É meu aprendizado. E eu estou na fase final, quase pronto para me submeter à prova de Maestria em Poções.

— Acredito que isso deva ser impressionante, de algum modo — disse o herdeiro da família Malfoy, com um ar entediado. — Mas eu mal podia esperar para lhe trazer as boas notícias.

— Boas notícias?

— Eu diria que são mais do que boas. Mas vamos para um lugar reservado. Não se fala sobre essas coisas no meio da rua.

Os dois se instalaram num pub elegante, onde Lucius Malfoy obviamente era conhecido. Ele foi direto a um reservado, onde ele e Severus se sentaram longe de olhares curiosos. Depois que as bebidas foram pedidas, Severus foi direto ao ponto.

— Muito bem, agora estamos sozinhos. Que boas notícias são essas?

Lucius soltou um risinho superior.

— Achei que você gostaria de saber que sobreviveu a seus inimigos de escola.

Severus sentiu o coração se acelerando, mas ele não fez mais que erguer a sobrancelha.

— Explique.

— Não posso divulgar os detalhes, mas sei que Sirius Black e James Potter encontraram seu fim há pouco tempo.

Pensando rapidamente, Severus comentou:

— Não li nada sobre isso nos jornais. Tem certeza de que sua informação é correta?

Lucius deu um risinho arrogante como só ele era capaz de dar.

— Meu caro Severus, você realmente acha que alguém como eu precisa de jornais para se manter bem-informado? Não, minha fonte é muito segura.

— Presumo, então, que não tenham sido falecimentos naturais.

— Vou poupá-lo dos detalhes mais explícitos, mas o melhor de toda essa história é que os dois apenas tiveram o que mereciam. Imagine você que eles tinham colocado na cabeça que conseguiriam fazer um acordo com os seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Um acordo? Com que propósito?

— Black tentou usar a influência familiar para se aproximar de um dos leais seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. Você não desconhece que, infelizmente, ele é parte da família de minha mulher.

— Lembro que o irmão dele desapareceu ano passado, ou uns meses antes.

— Sim, sim, Regulus. Ele era um seguidor leal, mas parece que teve dúvidas. De qualquer modo, Sirius Black achou que parentesco fosse algum tipo de garantia de vida.

Severus não pôde evitar rir-se:

— Obviamente ele estava iludido.

— Obviamente. Igualmente divertido é que Potter queria garantias de vida também. Estava até disposto a dizer onde o pirralho estava escondido, mas pedia que garantissem a vida dele.

— Não faz muito sentido.

— Acredite, no estado em que ele se encontrava, ele estava fazendo sentido até demais. De qualquer forma, isso tudo é irrelevante agora. Ele aprendeu, da maneira mais Gryffindor e mais idiota, que ninguém faz acordos ou ultimatos quando se trata do Lorde das Trevas. Mesmo que seu sobrenome seja Black.

Severus não deixou de captar o significado oculto das palavras e quis saber:

— Mas ele não estava sob Fidelius?

— Não, só a casa. E o idiota deixou a casa...

— Algum sinal do menino?

— Não, mas não é segredo que Dumbledore o está escondendo. — Lucius parecia contrariado. — Esse moleque irritante ainda por cima me deu um prejuízo considerável.

— Como assim?

— Não é segredo que Sirius era o último dos herdeiros Black masculinos diretos. O próximo na linha de sucessão da família é Draco, já que a irmã de Narcissa foi deserdada e aquela filha mestiça dela perdeu todos os direitos à fortuna Black.

— Então o pequeno Draco herdou uma fortuna considerável. Aliás, bem mais do que considerável.

— Infelizmente, não foi isso que aconteceu. Black deixou todos os bens e direitos para seu afilhado, Harry Potter. Com o desaparecimento de Potter e Black, o garoto virou herdeiro das duas famílias ao mesmo tempo.

Severus fez um ar de revolta:

— Esse menino tem sorte demais.

Lucius comentou:

— Paciência, meu amigo. Um dia a sorte dele vai acabar. Basta sermos pacientes o suficiente. Falando nisso, sua paciência pagou dividendos polpudos, eu diria.

— Do que está falando, Malfoy?

— Ora, agora você tem uma viúva jovem e rica para cortejar.

— Já disse que não tenho nada com ela.

— Agora, pelo menos, você tem motivos para querer ter algo com ela, velho amigo. Isso é que é golpe de sorte. Fica livre dos inimigos, dos rivais e ainda pode ter uma chance de colocar a mão na fortuna deles. É, Severus, eu diria que seu dia não poderia estar melhor.

Severus discordava, internamente. Mas ele apenas ergueu a sobrancelha e ergueu o copo em direção a Lucius, a mente furiosamente engendrando estratégias e avaliações.

o0o o0o o0o

— Vuus!

O grito de Harry foi tão alto que ecoou em todo o Salão Principal de Hogwarts em pleno jantar. O Prof. Dumbledore olhou o visitante que entrava exatamente na hora da refeição e ergueu-se, indo encontrá-lo. Lily também se ergueu, mas para correr atrás de Harry, que tinha simplesmente descido da cadeira enfeitiçada e corrido na direção de uma de suas pessoas favoritas.

Severus imediatamente pôs o menino no colo. Harry soltou um gritinho de felicidade.

— Olá, amiguinho. Sentiu minha falta?

— Sev'rus! — fez Harry, provocando risos em alguns alunos. — Vamos brincar?

— Na verdade, eu vim aqui para ver você, ver sua mãe e conversar com o Prof. Dumbledore.

— Harry, você não pode sair correndo assim! — Lily sorriu para Severus. — Olá, Severus. Que bom ver você.

— Também é bom vê-la, Lily. Eu só gostaria que as circunstâncias fossem mais favoráveis.

— Severus, é quase uma surpresa — saudou o Prof. Dumbledore. — Estava imaginando quando você viria.

Severus passou Harry para Lily e disse:

— Diretor, receio ter notícias muito graves. Desculpe interromper o jantar. Podemos ir a seu gabinete?

— Claro, claro. Lily, minha querida, se puder avisar Minerva que estaremos ocupados?

— Com certeza. Severus, depois poderíamos conversar um pouco, se não estiver ocupado?

Lily detectou um ar de tristeza no olhar dele quando ele disse:

— Combinado. Tchau, Harry!

O menino deu tchau com a mãozinha e Lily acompanhou Dumbledore e Severus deixando o salão, um estranho aperto no peito. Havia algo ali, ela tinha certeza.

o0o o0o o0o

Dumbledore encarou Severus seriamente e perguntou, com todo o cuidado:

— Você está absolutamente certo?

— Minha fonte não falha. Não tenho detalhes, não sei onde aconteceu. Minha fonte sugeriu que tenha sido longe da casa protegida pelo segredo de Fidelius. De qualquer forma, talvez seja interessante a Ordem da Fênix encontrá-los antes dos Aurores.

O velho diretor abanou a cabeça:

— Que tragédia, Severus.

O jovem aprendiz de Poções suspirou:

— Não sei como dar a notícia a Lily. Melhor ela saber por nós do que pelo _Profeta Diário_ ou por um esquadrão de Aurores.

— Mais extraordinário é que James tenha tentado negociar com Death Eaters. Ele podia ser um tanto quanto imprudente...

— Para dizer o mínimo — comentou Severus.

— … mas não era tolo. Ele sabia que tipo de gente eles são. Sem ofensas a seus amigos, Severus.

— _Ex_-amigos. Mas tem razão. Potter nunca foi tonto.

— E, perdoe-me pelo que vou dizer, Severus, mas você não teve mesmo nenhuma participação no fato?

Severus ficou tão vermelho que chegou a parecer escarlate.

— Eu me ressinto de sua pergunta! Se eu fosse esse tipo de homem, eu teria me juntado a eles anos atrás!

— Não é por motivação política que pergunto. Você há de convir, Severus, que agora a jovem Lily está desimpedida...

Ele quase interrompeu o velho diretor:

— Se eu quisesse Lily desimpedida, como diz, eu teria evitado que ela ficasse impedida em primeiro lugar. Mas se tivesse falhado e eu quisesse livrar Lily do marido imprestável por meios ilícitos, aí eu seria um homem indigno dela. Não poderíamos ter nada juntos, se nossos laços estivessem manchados de sangue! — Severus inspirou fundo, incensado. Ergueu-se e murmurou, mal contendo a ira. — Eu não deveria ter vindo. Deveria ter deixado vocês descobrirem por si mesmos!

— Calma, Severus. De novo, peço perdão por minha desconfiança. Essa história de James tentando um acordo é mesmo inacreditável.

— Minha fonte não tem motivos para mentir. Se a derrota de James Potter tivesse sido num duelo ou em batalha, garanto que ele teria se vangloriado ainda mais. Ele apenas achou divertida a estupidez de Black e Potter. Sem falar em menção a bebedeira.

— Bem que Lily dizia que o comportamento de James vinha se tornando errático e estranho — lembrou Dumbledore. — Pode ser mesmo efeito do álcool. De qualquer forma, pode-se dizer que agora tudo isso é ponto morto. Você sabe dizer há quanto tempo isso aconteceu?

— Não, mas acho imprudente perder mais tempo.

— Tem razão. Vou convocar a Ordem imediatamente. — Dirigiu-se a Fawkes, a fênix. — Você sabe o que fazer. Todos devem vir o quanto antes para essa sala.

A magnífica ave levantou voo antes mesmo que o diretor concluísse a frase. Severus disse:

— Então, com sua licença, vou avisar Lily.

— Sim, claro. Pobre Lily.

— Dificilmente.

Dumbledore o olhou severamente e admoestou:

— Sei que você e James tinham suas diferenças. Severus, mas isso não é motivo para celebrar a morte dele, sabendo o quanto Lily vai sofrer.

— Peço desculpas por me expressar mal. Não quero menosprezar o sentimento de ninguém, muito menos o de Lily. Mas o senhor a chamou de pobre, e nada poderia ser mais longe da verdade. Financeiramente falando, quero dizer.

— Não entendo o que diz.

— Com a morte dos dois, Lily virou herdeira de uma grande fortuna. Na verdade, o dinheiro é de Harry. Ele é o herdeiro de Black, além de Potter, claro. Mas obviamente, até lá, Lily tomará conta de tudo.

Dumbledore empalideceu de uma maneira que Severus jamais vira antes.

— Oh, Severus. Temos que avisar Lily o quanto antes.

o0o o0o o0o

Lily e Harry estavam no gabinete de McGonagall, dando a ela o recado que o Prof. Dumbledore pedira quando dois fatos simultâneos aconteceram: Fawkes apareceu num clarão de luz e uma coruja entrou na sala. Harry ficou extasiado, batendo palminhas e gritando:

— Weeeeee!

Austera como sempre, McGonagall olhou a fênix com reprovação antes de pegar o recado que a ave trazia. Ao mesmo tempo, a coruja aproximou-se de Harry e esticou a patinha. O pequeno gritou de novo e a ave se assustou, fazendo Lily se aproximar.

— Uma carta para Harry?

— Hawy! — repetiu o pequeno, excitado ao reconhecer o próprio nome.

— Calma — disse a jovem. — Mamãe já vai ver o que é.

McGonagall leu o recado de Fawkes e disse:

— Lily, você e Harry podem ficar à vontade. Tenho uma reunião urgente com o diretor agora.

Lily abrira a pesada carta que tinha o nome de Harry James Potter e anunciou:

— Melhor eu ir junto. Talvez assim alguém me explique essa carta de Gringotts para meu filho.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

A cena era curiosa. O espaçoso gabinete do Prof. Dumbledore ia ficando pequeno à medida que mais bruxos e bruxas entravam pela lareira.

— Seu recado parecia urgente, Albus — comentou Elphias Dodge.

— É um assunto da maior importância — garantiu o diretor de Hogwarts. — Assim que todos chegarem, podemos dar início à reunião.

Emmeline Vance indagou, gesticulando para Severus:

— Esse jovem não deveria estar a caminho de seu dormitório?

Dumbledore respondeu:

— Severus já se formou há alguns anos, Em. Ele participará de nossa reunião, com outros convidados.

— Convidados?

A lareira fez um swoosh suave à entrada do sempre imponente Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mas a entrada dele foi ofuscada quando McGonagall abriu as portas, seguida por Lily Potter. As duas pareciam transtornadas.

— Albus — disse a diretora de Gryffindor —, você sabe por que Gringotts mandaria uma carta para o pequeno Harry tomar posse de um cofre de sangue?

O velho diretor suspirou:

— Eu esperava que essa carta só chegasse amanhã.

Lily indagou:

— Então não há nenhum engano? Do que se trata, afinal?

Dumbledore floreou a varinha, conjurando confortáveis poltronas.

— Sente-se, minha querida. Severus, por gentileza, leve Harry até Madame Pomfrey e volte aqui imediatamente.

Severus obedeceu, o coração pesaroso. Quando retornou, a explicação de Dumbledore estava no final:

— Em resumo, cofres de sangue são os mais antigos de Gringotts e pertencem a famílias mais tradicionais. Eles só podem ser abertos por uma gota de sangue dos membros daquela família.

Lily quis saber:

— Como os Potter?

— Os Potter, os Black, os Malfoy... Se uma pessoa fora da família precisar ter acesso ao cofre, por herança ou casamento, precisa ter o sangue reconhecido pelo cofre.

— Mas por que Harry receberia uma carta assim? Ele já é um Potter de sangue. Além do que, por que isso agora?

Dumbledore assumiu um ar ainda mais grave e anunciou:

— Lily, eu desejei jamais ter que dar essa notícia, mas agora não posso mais adiar. A carta de Gringotts veio para Harry por causa das mortes de Sirius e James.

Lily perdeu toda a cor nas faces e balbuciou:

— Q-quê...?

Os demais também começaram a murmurar, todos ao mesmo tempo, querendo maiores detalhes. Dumbledore pediu:

— Silêncio, por favor. Ainda não temos detalhes, mas sabemos que nossos dois amigos morreram vítimas das forças que tentamos combater.

Lily abaixou a cabeça, lágrimas escorrendo, os ombros convulsionando à medida que os soluços se intensificavam. Severus passou os braços em volta dela para ampará-la e ela se agarrou a ele, chorando abertamente. McGonagall também vertia lágrimas silenciosas discretamente e Lupin tinha uma expressão homicida nos olhos.

— Agora — continuou Dumbledore —, é fundamental agirmos com rapidez. Precisamos localizá-los antes dos Aurores.

Kingsley Shacklebolt assentiu e saiu novamente pela lareira.

— Pobre James. Sirius também, é claro.

— Dois verdadeiros heróis — completou Dodge.

Dumbledore encarou Severus ao comentar:

— E é assim que eles devem ser lembrados. Deram a própria vida tentando nos defender dos seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

Severus não esboçou nenhuma reação, mas por dentro estava fervendo de ódio e indignação. Ele sentiu seu rosto se avermelhar. Nem diante da dor de Lily Dumbledore abria mão de suas maquinações políticas?

Severus aproveitou a deixa e sugeriu:

— Se me permite, diretor, talvez Madame Pomfrey deva olhar Lily.

— Excelente ideia, Severus. Uma leve poção calmante pode ser muito útil em uma hora como essa. E não deixe Lily se preocupar com coisa alguma. Tudo está sendo providenciado.

Os dois se encararam, numa muda troca de informações e posições. Após confirmar o pacto silencioso com o diretor de Hogwarts, Severus ajudou Lily a chegar até a ala hospitalar.

Ela indagou, entre soluços:

— Você sabia, não?

Pesadamente, ele admitiu:

— Fui avisado após o ataque. Já era tarde demais.

— Você teria tentado impedir?

— Se pudesse, claro que sim. Mas depois podemos conversar melhor. Agora vamos encontrar Harry.

— Oh, Deus! Como vou contar isso a Harry?

— Diga apenas que o pai foi lutar com o bruxo mau e agora está olhando para ele de lá de cima. Mais tarde ele poderá saber dos detalhes. Agora vamos.

o0o o0o o0o

Severus tirou uma licença do seu período de aprendiz com Mestre Bartuchek para ajudar Lily com os preparativos do duplo funeral e as legalidades de cuidar do dinheiro que ela e Harry herdaram. O Mestre disse que Severus podia tirar o tempo que precisasse.

O enterro foi uma cerimônia simples, cheia de gente e com uma segurança digna do ministro da Magia em pessoa. A imprensa foi afastada, mas dificilmente isso deteria o _Profeta Diário_. Para Severus, tirando os amigos de James e Sirius e os Aurores, mais da metade dos presentes estava ali para ver o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e sua jovem mãe viúva. Todo vestido de preto, o menino praticamente não desgrudava da mãe e de Severus.

Lily era o retrato da viúva digna, permitindo-se poucas lágrimas quietas durante o panegírico proferido por Dumbledore. Lupin também a amparava discretamente, o que provocou olhares de reprovação de Narcissa Malfoy. A presença dos Malfoy, aliás, também causou estranheza, mas tecnicamente ela era a parente mais próxima de Sirius.

Lucius e Severus não trocaram mais que um discreto meneio de cabeça. Contudo, o olhar malicioso do louro não deixava dúvidas de que ele se divertia com a proximidade entre Severus e a jovem viúva. Severus adoraria apagar aquele sorrisinho arrogante, mas a verdade era que ele não tinha como negar a sua proximidade com Lily e Harry.

Mas algumas coisas precisavam ser esclarecidas.

o0o o0o o0o

— Severus, há uma coisa que eu preciso lhe dizer.

Ele encarou Lily. Os dois caminhavam perto do lago, Harry com um saco de papel na mão, pulando perto das pedras na tarde fria mas sem neve. O menino estava cercado de feitiços protetores para evitar que caísse na água. Ele trazia pão para alimentar os peixes.

Naquela manhã, Severus e Lupin acompanharam Lily e Harry a Gringotts, onde ela assumiu a curatela dos bens do filho. Ela não sabia ainda quantas propriedades a família Black tinha. Os duendes ficaram de fazer uma lista. Mas havia um desfalque. Aparentemente, Sirius tinha vendido um terreno de seu tio Alphard e usara tudo em farras, bebidas e mulheres — com James. Severus e Lupin foram testemunhas da cerimônia de reconhecimento do sangue de Harry como herdeiro dos Black.

Agora que o futuro financeiro de Lily e Harry estava garantido, Severus se sentia à vontade para revelar a verdade. Por isso ele interrompeu Lily:

— Tem algo importante que você precisa saber sobre a morte de James. Pensei se deveria contar ou não, mas nunca tivemos segredos e não vi motivo para começar.

— O que é?

— Pelo que eu soube, James e Sirius tentavam fazer um acordo com Death Eaters. Por ser um Black, Sirius achava que seria ouvido tempo o suficiente para James fazer uma oferta: o paradeiro de Harry em troca de garantia de vida.

— Garantia de vida? Mas vida de quem?

— Não houve tempo de descobrir. Desculpe ter escondido isso, Lily. Mas achei que tinha dever de contar.

— Obrigada. Presumo que seja um segredo. — Severus assentiu, e ela quis saber. — Quem mais sabe disso?

— Além dos Death Eaters e seus amigos? Só Dumbledore.

— Mesmo? Dumbledore sabe?

— Sim, mas desconfio que ele ficará irritado ao descobrir que eu lhe contei a verdade. Ele quer que as mortes de James e Sirius sejam vistas aos olhos do público como sacrifícios na luta contra as Trevas, não como resultado de suas ideias inconsequentes e estúpidas. Politicamente, a imagem de Sirius e James tem de ser a de heróis sem manchas.

Lily ficou em silêncio uns segundos, olhando o lago. Depois falou, baixinho:

— A atitude de Dumbledore não me surpreende. Mas me perturba.

Severus pegou a mão dela.

— Tudo que você precisar, Lily, tudo que você quiser, é só pedir.

Ela sorriu para ele, acariciando o rosto dele. E então pediu, numa voz suave e solene:

— Case-se comigo.

Severus a encarou para ver se ela estava brincando. Lily jamais seria cruel de brincar com aquilo, ele sabia. Contudo, pensou, talvez Lily imaginasse que suas palavras pudessem servir apenas de pretexto para uma risada, para aliviar a tensão, depois de dias tão difíceis. Talvez ela não se desse conta do que dizia.

Mas o que os olhos negros enxergaram nos olhos verdes foi uma emoção profunda e sincera. O pedido era genuíno. Severus demorou a reagir. Lily colocou as mãos entre as dele, acrescentando:

— Eu já venho pensando nisso há tempos. Eu ia me separar de James. Acho que combinamos bem juntos. Agora, de uma certa maneira, tudo está resolvido para nós. Se você quiser, é claro.

Severus olhou para a água escura do lago e comentou, separando-se dela:

— Outras pessoas também podem achar que tudo se resolveu fácil demais. Dumbledore, por exemplo, não hesitou em me perguntar se eu tive participação no que aconteceu a seu marido.

A moça empalideceu.

— Você está brincando. Que audácia!

Severus a encarou.

— Você não vai me perguntar a mesma coisa?

— Claro que não. Se alguém me dissesse que você teve algo com o que aconteceu, eu não acreditaria. Você sabe que eu não aceitaria nada entre nós a esse preço.

— Nem eu. Já disse e repito: amo você e respeito seus sentimentos. Sei que você ama seu marido...

Ela corrigiu:

— Amava. Eu tinha decidido que nosso casamento estava encerrado, sem chance de volta. James tinha passado do ponto que eu poderia perdoá-lo antes mesmo de ele ameaçar me perseguir.

— Ameaçar?

— Isso já não importa mais. Mas você desviou o assunto. Quer se casar comigo?

Sinceramente, Severus respondeu:

— Nada me daria maior alegria, e acho que você sabe disso. Você me ama?

Lily sorriu para ele e pegou em sua mão.

— Você é meu melhor amigo, Sev. Só você tem trazido alívio a meu coração. Tenho certeza de que seremos felizes. Podemos até planejar irmãos para Harry.

Dessa vez ele não se separou dela, nem desviou o olhar ao comentar suavemente:

— Você não me respondeu. Você me ama, Lily?

— Oh, Sev, eu acho que sim. Ainda não tenho certeza de tudo que está em minha alma. James se foi de meu coração há mais tempo, antes mesmo de morrer. — Lily sacudiu a cabeça. — Não sei se estou fazendo sentido. Desculpe-me.

Severus acalmou-a:

— Está tudo muito recente. É natural sentir-se confusa. Você precisa de tempo para decidir como será sua vida.

Lily o encarou:

— Mas isso eu já decidi. Quero ter você na minha vida, Sev. Eu queria era saber se você pensa o mesmo.

— Eu já disse uma vez meus sentimentos a seu respeito e eles não mudaram. Mas talvez devamos pensar mais em timing.

— Timing?

— O momento não é o mais apropriado para sairmos por aí anunciando uma nova relação. Você é uma jovem viúva de um herói. Precisa manter decoro e luto por um tempo razoável.

Lily achou divertido:

— Você está cuidando de minha imagem pública? Acha que eu me importo com que os outros pensam?

Severus deu um risinho.

— Ah, vocês, Gryffindors, não entendem algumas sutilezas. Na Antiga Roma, dizia-se que à mulher de César não basta ser honesta, ela tem que _parecer _honesta. Aparência e percepção é tudo.

— Mas o que importa se eu me casar de novo?

— Se autoridades acharem que você não é uma boa mãe para Harry, Dumbledore pode conspirar para tirá-lo de você.

— Não!... Por que ele faria isso?

— Para que Harry possa estar preparado quando o Lorde das Trevas voltar. Afinal, ele vai querer se vingar de Harry. A própria existência de Harry é uma afronta ao poder do Lorde. Assim que ele se recuperar, ele irá atrás de Harry.

— Oh, não. É isso que Dumbledore acha?

— Dumbledore sabe disso e quer manter o menino sob seus olhos.

— Harry é tão pequeno...

Severus garantiu:

— Harry tem mais poder do que pensa. Dumbledore sabe disso.

— Acha que Dumbledore pode tentar tirar Harry de mim?

— Não, mas ele pode e vai tirar Harry de mim se achar que é certo. Sabe, com meus amigos e tudo mais.

— Você acha?

— Se você tivesse morrido no ataque a Godric's Hollow, Dumbledore provavelmente teria entregado Harry para ser criado por sua irmã Petunia.

— Não! Ele não faria isso!

— Sabe como ele gosta de manter-se no controle das coisas...

— Oh, Sev. Eu gostaria de me casar com você amanhã. Você também se sente assim, não é?

Ele indagou:

— Você tem alguma ideia de como isso é importante para mim? Minha própria estupidez quase me fez perder você para sempre. Eu não tinha certeza de que você me perdoaria. Se você saísse de minha vida, Lily, eu não sei o que seria de mim. Provavelmente eu teria sido tudo o que Potter imaginou que eu seria: seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Não! — Lily se horrorizou. — Você não seria capaz, Sev.

— Se eu perdesse seu amor, Lily, eu me perderia para sempre. Acho que passaria o resto da minha vida tentando me redimir. E não seria feliz. Seria presa fácil para as maquinações de Dumbledore.

Lily pegou o braço dele e sentiu que ele tremia, emocionado. Aquilo a impressionou. Ela sabia que, apesar do exterior gélido, Severus era capaz de emoções profundas. Ela só não tinha certeza da profundidade dessas emoções. E era uma responsabilidade e tanto ser a recipiente de todas essas emoções.

Ela sussurrou:

— Quando você fala assim, aí é que tenho certeza de que eu quero você. Seremos felizes, eu posso sentir que sim.

Severus a encarou, os olhos em brasa. Lily se arrepiou por dentro. Droga, se eles não estivessem em público...

— Sev'rus! — gritou Harry, adiante. — Peixinho!

Lily gritou:

— Harry, cuidado aí, filho.

— Sev'rus! — insistiu o menino. — Pão pro peixinho!

— É melhor você ir logo — aconselhou Lily. — Ele falou nisso o dia inteiro. Deve estar ansioso.

— Espero que os peixes também estejam ansiosos. — Lily se riu e Severus completou: — Depois continuamos a conversa.

Ela o olhou, um brilho verde em seus olhos.

— Pode contar com isso.

O intenso olhar entre os dois foi interrompido por Harry. Impaciente como só ele sabia ser, o garoto correu até eles e começou a empurrar Severus para a margem do lago.

— Vuus! Pão pro peixinho! Agora!

Empurrado por um irredutível e determinado demoniozinho de dois anos, Severus ajeitou suas longas vestes, dizendo:

— Está bem, está bem, amiguinho. Não podemos deixar os peixes com fome, não é?


	8. Chapter 8

Gostaria de agradecer aos maravilhosos reviews que tenho recebido. Obrigada por estarem acompanhando a história, principalmente Anjelita-Malfoy e Kubi!

**Capítulo 8**

Numa manhã ensolarada, Lily lia o _Profeta Diário _enquanto Harry ganhou permissão especial para assistir a aula de voo dos primeiranistas no campo de Quidditch. Com sua vassourinha de brinquedo, o menino dava gritinhos ao ver os garotos nas vassouras.

— Olha, mamãe! Vassoura!

— É bonito, né, Harry?

— Vum! — fez o menino, entusiasmado, quase pulando nas arquibancadas. — Wee!

Lily teve que rir, divertindo-se ao ver o entusiasmo de Harry. Ela suspeitava que teria que começar a procurar preços de vassouras antes do que imaginava.

— P'fessor Dumbodó! — apontou Harry.

— Sim, Harry, é ele. Vamos até lá? — Harry disparou, e ela teve que gritar: — Devagar, Harry!

O velho diretor subia as arquibancadas, dizendo:

— Esplêndida ideia, minha cara. Está uma manhã tão bonita que resolvi me juntar a vocês, com sua permissão.

— Será um prazer. — Lily ergueu o jornal. — Estou procurando uma casa para morar.

— Casa? Mas certamente na sua herança não faltam opções de moradia.

— Eu não gostaria de morar numa casa da família Black. Severus me levou a Grimmauld Place e o lugar é assustador. Até o elfo é aterrorizante. Harry ficaria assustado.

— Posso compreender isso. Não há outra casa disponível?

— Na verdade, diretor, eu queria oferecer Grimmauld Place para a Ordem da Fênix. Sabe, fazer uma sede para a Ordem. Por mim, eu doaria a casa, mas o dono é Harry. Quando ele crescer, ele decide o que fazer com ela.

— É muita generosidade.

— É o mínimo que posso fazer pela Ordem. James e Sirius teriam concordado.

O diretor pegou a mão dela.

— Como você está, minha querida?

Lily suspirou:

— Não posso negar que seja doloroso. Apesar de tudo, eu sempre amei James.

— E ele amava você.

— Mas agora preciso pensar na minha vida. Prof. Dumbledore, o maior motivo para eu procurar uma casa é que estou pensando em voltar ao mundo Muggle.

— Mesmo?

— Estou pensando principalmente em Harry. Ele é pequeno o suficiente para esquecer a bajulação de Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e ser um menino comum. Não quero que ele pense ser algum tipo de celebridade, perseguido pela imprensa.

Dumbledore concordou:

— Isso é verdade. Mas ele estará protegido?

— Acho que sim. Não precisaremos de Fidelius se nos misturarmos a Muggles. Além disso, vai ser bom ele ter experiência dos dois mundos.

— Você é uma boa mãe. Mas você tem consciência de que um dia Lorde Voldemort vai voltar. Nesse dia, você, Harry e Severus estarão em grande perigo.

— Severus também?

— Ele foi marcado, como Harry. Tenho certeza de que Voldemort vai procurar se vingar daqueles que o derrotaram.

— Tem razão. Mas nós nos protegeremos.

— E Severus? Vai ficar com vocês?

— Não conversei com ele sobre isso. Mas já que ele recusou minha proposta de casamento...

— Oh — fez o diretor. — Não sabia que as coisas progrediram tanto.

— Severus está relutante. Diz que eu preciso absorver a perda de James.

— Muito sensato da parte dele. Então ele não descartou totalmente?

— Não. No fundo, eu sei que ele está certo. Faz pouco tempo que tudo aconteceu, e sinto falta de James, do James pelo qual me apaixonei. Mas acho que podemos ser felizes. Harry tem adoração por Severus, e o sentimento é mútuo.

— Fico feliz em ver que está buscando sua felicidade. Sabe que pode ficar o tempo que quiser em Hogwarts.

— Obrigada. Harry está adorando. Amanhã Hagrid prometeu levá-lo para ver o Corujal.

— Que bom. Infelizmente, este era todo o tempo que eu tinha para desfrutar da magnífica manhã de hoje.

— Pena. Foi bom falar com o senhor.

— Também desfrutei muito de nossa conversa. Vejo vocês no almoço. Até mais, Harry!

— Vum! — foi a resposta do menino.

o0o o0o o0o

— Severus?

— Sim, mãe?

— Parece preocupado, filho. Aconteceu algo?

— Ainda não, mas Lily e eu decidimos nos casar.

— Verdade? Oh, meu filho, parabéns. Você deve estar muito feliz.

— Não vai ser agora. Ela acaba de perder o marido.

— Você teme que ela desista até lá? É isso que preocupa você?

— Não, é que... Estou com medo.

— De quê?

— Entenda que sonhei com isso grande parte da minha vida. Nunca achei que aconteceria. Agora estou com medo e não sei nem por quê!

— Severus, meu filho, você só está com medo de ser feliz. Só isso.

— Que bobagem, mamãe. Estou nervoso, nada mais.

— Você nunca conheceu felicidade. Sua vida não foi fácil. Agora você tem uma chance de ser feliz e está nervoso com essa experiência nova.

— Será que vou fazê-la feliz? E se ela se lembrar do marido? Ela vai me amar tanto quanto ele? Serei um bom pai para Harry?

— Apenas faça o melhor que puder, filho. Seja um bom homem, trate-a com respeito e não tenha medo de ser feliz. Tudo dará certo.

— Será?

— Vai, sim. Mas você precisa entender uma coisa: ela amava o marido. Se ela amar você, vai ser de outro jeito. Não quer dizer amar mais ou amar menos, só diferente. Mas não espere amor de homem e mulher tão cedo. Ainda é muito recente.

— Eu sei, mãe. Mas ela falou em mais filhos.

— Vocês são jovens, têm muito tempo. Severus, seja sincero: você criará com amor um filho que não é seu? Um filho de outro homem?

— Sei que Harry é a miniatura do pai. Mas eu aprendi a amar o filho de Lily. E eu gosto do menino. De verdade.

— Bom. Isso é importante, filho. A criança pode ficar marcada se sentir ressentimento. Não seja injusto com o pequeno.

— Não tem perigo.

— Ótimo. Então isso quer dizer que teremos em breve um assado de carneiro aqui.

— Como assim?

— Eu quero oferecer um jantar à minha futura nora e meu neto postiço na primeira oportunidade. Isso é de bom tom, Severus. Não sei quais são os planos de vocês, mas eu quero fazer parte da família. Sair com o neto, fazer compras com a nora, reunir todos nos almoços de domingo: vamos ser uma família, Severus.

E essa era outra coisa que apavorava Severus.

o0o o0o o0o

Severus encarou Lily, ponderando o que ela acabara de dizer. Harry tirava uma sonequinha antes do jantar.

— Na verdade, é uma ideia excelente. Realmente, é o melhor para Harry.

— Você não gostou da ideia de viver como Muggle?

— Não é isso. Mas eu vou ser um Mestre em Poções. Não posso viver em um lugar exclusivamente Muggle, pois tenho que trabalhar.

— E você já sabe o que fazer, depois que terminar o aprendizado?

— Mestre Bartuchek ficou de me encaminhar a uma pequena botica que precisa de assistente no laboratório. Com a experiência lá, posso tentar abrir uma loja ou mesmo fazer poções por encomenda e entrega por coruja.

— Se você tiver essa firma de pronta entrega, pode trabalhar em casa.

— Teria que ser uma casa, para ter um laboratório. E um jardim para Harry correr.

— Sabe que vai ser bom viver entre Muggles? Harry já estava de olho em Quidditch. Logo iria querer uma vassoura.

— Aparentemente herdou o talento do pai.

Lily encarou Severus. Ele franziu o cenho.

— Algo errado?

— Você nunca gostou de James ou de Quidditch.

— Eu nunca gostei de Potter, verdade. Mas é que, por jogar Quidditch, ele se achava acima do resto da humanidade. E ele era um jogador talentoso. Seria tolice minha negar o fato.

— Será que Harry também vai ser goleiro?

— Quem sabe? Se Harry quiser jogar em Hogwarts, pode ter o talento do pai. Mas se herdar a atitude, vamos ter trabalho.

— Ele não parece ter a arrogância de James em nada. Harry é curioso, inquieto como qualquer criança na idade dele.

— E os pesadelos?

— Diminuíram, ao menos. Às vezes ele pergunta pelo pai e tio Sirius. Eu explico, mas não sei o quanto ele entende.

— Ele é esperto, logo vai perceber. Hum, antes que eu esqueça: você tem planos para terça-feira? Será dia 8.

— Não, que planos eu teria? Você tem algo em mente?

— Nesse dia, eu vou submeter meu nome ao Painel de Mestres em Poções no Ministério da Magia. A prova é fechada, mas minha mãe gostaria de comemorar a data com um jantar lá em casa. Eu gostaria de convidá-la. E Harry também, é claro.

— Sério? Você vai ser um Mestre de Poções? — Lily parecia orgulhosa, e Severus ficou corado. — Parabéns, Sev. Claro que nós iremos, será um prazer.

— Se quiser levar um convidado, será bem-vindo. Eu também convidarei o Prof. Dumbledore. Gostaria de convidar o Prof. Slughorn, mas ele se aposentou e eu não consegui encontrar seu novo endereço.

— Você se importaria se eu convidasse Remus?

— Lupin?

— Sei que vocês não eram amigos na escola, mas Remus foi muito injustiçado. Gostaria de tê-lo de novo como amigo.

— Você tem certeza de que Harry estará seguro? Você sabe... Lupin é uma criatura das trevas.

— Certeza absoluta. Isso vai ser um problema para você?

— Claro que não. Você deve ser amiga de quem quiser.

— Mas se vamos ficar juntos, não quero nenhum mal-estar a esse respeito.

— Lupin sabe sobre nós?

— Sim, falei a ele antes mesmo de James morrer.

— Ele fez alguma objeção a... nós? Tentou convencer você a desistir?

— Não. Ele sabe que somos amigos de infância. Eu disse a ele que, mesmo que você não quisesse ser mais que amigos, eu não desistiria de nossa amizade.

Severus a encarou, o calor nos olhos verdes.

— Não vai ser um problema ter Lupin na nossa vida. Ele não parecia compartilhar do traço cruel dos amigos.

Lily sorriu para Severus, olhando para os lados.

— Pena estarmos tão à vista.

— Mesmo? Por quê?

— Gostaria de beijar você agora. Oh!

Ela deixou escapar uma exclamação quando, sem aviso algum, ele a puxou para trás de uma árvore, longe das vistas de qualquer um. Lily encostou-se na árvore, sorrindo, e Severus imprensou seu corpo contra o dela.

— Melhorou agora?

Ela sussurrou:

— Oh, sim...

Ele se inclinou, aproximando seus rostos. Lily sentiu o calor emanando de seu corpo.

— Eu queria ter feito isso no quinto ano — confessou Severus.

— Eu queria que você tivesse feito isso antes...

Foi um movimento minúsculo que juntou os lábios, um toque tão suave como uma pétala de lírio. Severus sentiu o coração explodir, lamentando que não pudessem ser mais demonstrativos sobre o que sentiam. Ele sentia em seu coração que o beijo tinha quase oito anos de atraso, mas a emoção de um primeiro beijo ia além de qualquer marco cronológico.

Quando eles se separaram, Lily sorria.

— É tudo que eu imaginei. É tudo que você imaginou?

— Na verdade, não — confessou ele. — É muito mais.

Ela o abraçou.

— Será que isso vai assustar Harry? Digo, ver outro homem comigo, ao invés do pai, não poderá confundi-lo?

Severus deliciou-se na sensação de ter Lily em seus braços antes de responder:

— Acho que, se ele fosse ficar confuso, ele já estaria a essa altura. Harry ficará bem.

— E nós também. Certo?

— Claro.

E Severus torcia muito para aquilo ser verdade.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

— _Summa cum laude!_ — repetiu o Mestre Bartuchek, entusiasmado. — Tão jovem e declarado Mestre com Honras Máximas!

Severus sorriu, lembrando:

— Graças ao senhor, Mestre Bartuchek.

— Chame-me de Bartoulos. Agora somos colegas de profissão. Além do mais, meu jovem, o mérito é seu. Não fui eu quem enfrentou aquela junta de Mestres europeus renomados que o Ministério arranjou.

— Severus! — Eileen aproximou-se da rodinha de pessoas com seu filho. — Não monopolize seus colegas. Todos querem circular.

O jovem Mestre de Poções beijou a mãe no rosto, sorrindo.

— Por favor, fiquem à vontade.

— Filho, o Prof. Dumbledore gostaria de lhe falar em particular.

— Está bem. Precisa de alguma ajuda com os convidados?

— Está tudo sob controle. Estou muito feliz por você, Severus.

— Obrigado, mãe.

Ele atravessou os cômodos cheios de convidados e encontrou Dumbledore na salinha onde ele costumava estudar e sua mãe gostava de ler e bordar. O diretor de Hogwarts folheava uma revista.

— Receitas de bordado — disse ele. — Pena que não são de tricô.

— Posso perguntar para minha mãe se ela tem alguma revista de tricô.

— Boa ideia. Eu mesmo posso perguntar, não se incomode.

— Queria me ver, professor?

— Gostaria de lhe dar meus parabéns por essa importante conquista profissional. Bartoulos ficou impressionado com o resultado de seu teste e ele não se impressiona com pouca coisa.

— Obrigado, professor. A opinião do Mestre Bartuchek – e a sua também, claro – são importantes para mim.

— Mas eu também o chamei para conversarmos em particular porque eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma proposta.

— Proposta?

— Na verdade, gostaria de sondar você, Severus. Que tal se você estreasse em Hogwarts esse seu recém-adquirido título de Mestre de Poções?

— Em Hogwarts?

— No lugar de Horace. Lamento informar que ele me deixou uma carta de demissão e simplesmente desapareceu. Há anos ele ameaçava fazer exatamente isso, e agora fez. Como vê, ele me deixou com a obrigação de preencher a dupla vaga de Poções e a chefia da casa de Slytherin.

— Eu não sei nada sobre ensinar. E odeio crianças!

— Ora, me parece que tem feito um trabalho excelente com o pequeno Harry.

— Harry é diferente.

— Se é o que diz. Mas é uma boa proposta. Não é um salário muito alto, mas damos alojamento e refeições. Para um jovem solteiro, é uma excelente colocação.

— Não duvido que seja. Infelizmente, eu não posso aceitar.

— Tem alguma oferta melhor, suponho.

— Sim e não. Meus planos de curto prazo incluem um casamento. Viver em Hogwarts nessas circunstâncias seria inconveniente no mínimo.

— Claro, eu entendo. Então devo lhe dar parabéns duplos, Severus! Sua noiva está entre os convidados?

— Sim, mas não estamos anunciando ainda. Ela é Lily Potter. Ela tem planos de se estabelecer com Harry no mundo Muggle.

Dumbledore o encarou, os olhos azuis brilhando.

— Mesmo? Ela não chegou a mencionar.

— Como eu disse, nós não estamos anunciando. Espero que ela não se irrite por eu ter dito.

— Lily é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Mas acabo de ter uma ideia, Severus. Por que não repensa sua decisão? Em Hogwarts, Lily e Harry estarão muito mais protegidos do que entre Muggles.

— Mas estarão no mundo bruxo. Lily insiste em dar a Harry uma infância normal, no mundo Muggle, mesmo que tenhamos que abrir mão de usar mágica em casa. Aqui ele vai ser sempre o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, embora não entenda o que isso quer dizer. Isso certamente vai afetar o menino. Lily quer evitar isso a todo o custo. E eu não acho que seria saudável para nosso casamento se eu morar em Hogwarts nove meses por ano. Portanto, diretor, é com pesar que eu me vejo obrigado a recusar sua generosa oferta.

Dumbledore fez os olhos brilharem.

— E eu também lamento, Severus. Hogwarts se beneficiaria muito de sua excelência em Poções e sua postura pessoal. E você daria um excelente professor. Se algum dia mudar de ideia, pode me procurar. Bem, que tal voltarmos para a festinha?

Foi bem na hora que eles voltaram para onde estavam os convidados, porque Harry já estava correndo, gritando:

— Sev'rus! Sevr'rus!

Harry levantou os braços e Severus prontamente o ergueu, explicando:

— Olá, mocinho. Eu estava conversando com o Prof. Dumbledore.

— E agora vamos brincar?

— É uma pena que não tenha nenhum amiguinho de sua idade para brincar.

Uma voz diferente exclamou:

— Então é aí que você está, rapazinho. Brincando com Severus? Você tinha me prometido uma partida de Snap Explosivo. Se Severus não se importar, claro.

— Sem problemas, Lupin.

— Aproveito para lhe dar os parabéns, Severus. É um título prestigioso.

— Agradecido. Por favor, fique à vontade. Vou providenciar suco para vocês, tá bom, Harry?

— Suco! Obrigado, Sev'rus! Vamos, tio Moony! Brincar!

— Obrigado por tudo, Severus. Oh, Lily gostaria de lhe falar.

Quando ele saiu com Harry, Dumbledore observou:

— Fico feliz em ver que sua zanga de meninice com Remus ficou no passado.

— No caso de Lupin, é fácil perdoar. Ele tem uma boa cabeça, apesar de ser um Gryffindor. Será uma boa influência para Harry. Lily quer retomar a antiga amizade.

— Remus é um excelente jovem — comentou Dumbledore. — Você verá que ele também é um bom amigo.

Severus assentiu e disse:

— Bom, com sua licença, vou tentar achar Lily.

Uma voz atrás dele soou divertida:

— Não precisa procurar mais. — Lily sorriu para o bruxo idoso. — Olá, Professor.

— Quantas vezes vou precisar dizer para me chamar de Albus?

— Desculpe, acho que nunca vou me acostumar. Se me der licença, gostaria de roubar Severus uns minutinhos.

— Fiquem à vontade, meus jovens.

Lily pôs seu braço no de Severus e gentilmente o desviou para um canto tranquilo da casa, dizendo:

— Tudo parece estar indo muito bem.

— Será mesmo? Não estou acostumado a esse tipo de função social.

— Relaxe, Sev, está tudo ótimo. Escute, como está sua agenda para terça-feira?

— Não me lembro de nenhum compromisso. Por quê?

— Minerva se ofereceu para cuidar de Harry, e eu marquei com um corretor de imóveis para ver alguns possíveis lugares para morar. Gostaria que você fosse conosco. Também posso remarcar, se estiver ocupado.

— Hum, tão cedo?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não seria para nos mudarmos imediatamente. Mas, caso o lugar precise de uma reforma, ou de alguns ajustes, haveria tempo para nos casarmos e irmos para lá logo após o casamento. Por isso achei interessante acelerar a busca.

— Pensou bem. Mas você tem certeza de que quer isso mesmo?

Ela o encarou, cenho franzido.

— Está em dúvidas?

— Sobre o casamento? Não. Só me questiono se demos tempo suficiente desde a morte de seu marido.

O lado Gryffindor de Lily se mostrou.

— Sinceramente, Sev, eu já estou ficando um tanto impaciente. Temos nossos planos, sabemos o que queremos. Por que devemos esperar aprovação de outras pessoas?

Severus a encarou, pensativo. A verdade era que ele também queria resolver logo sua vida. Potter e Black tinham sido enterrados há alguns meses. Se Lily se sentia assim, por que ele deveria procrastinar?

— Talvez você tenha razão — admitiu. — Vamos escolher e preparar nosso futuro lar.

— Terça está bom?

— Terça está ótimo. — Severus sorriu e envolveu-a em seus braços. — Pode convencer Minerva a passar a noite com Harry também?

— Acho que sim. Por que pergunta?

— Seria uma boa oportunidade para esticarmos para um programa mais adulto. Que acha?

Ela encarou os olhos negros e sussurrou:

— Adorei a ideia.

Severus capturou os lábios dela suavemente, um beijo casto de celebração. Lily preferiu aprofundar o beijo, envolvendo os braços no pescoço dele e apertando-se contra ele. Severus respondeu alegremente, e logo os dois se perderam no beijo, alheio a tudo até uma vozinha perguntar:

— Sev'us?

Os dois se viraram para Harry, que os encarava com uma expressão de curiosidade. Severus o saudou com um sorriso, tentando ser o mais natural possível.

— Ei, amiguinho. Você também quer um abraço?

O menino apenas assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo desconfiado. Severus o pôs nos braços, Lily também o abraçou. Harry perguntou:

— O que vocês estão fazendo?

Severus respondeu:

— Beijando. É o que fazem pessoas que se gostam muito.

Ele fez uma careta:

— Mas é _icky_!

Lily perguntou:

— Você gosta muito de Severus, não é, Harry?

— Eu gosto. Mas eu não quero beijar ele assim!

— Não precisa — riu-se Severus. — Se você quiser me dar um beijo, pode ser aqui, na bochecha. Assim está bom?

— Na bochecha tá bom — concordou Harry. — Mas por que vocês estavam beijando?

Lily respondeu:

— Porque nós nos gostamos muito. Tanto que decidimos nos casar.

— Casar? Que é isso?

— Isso é quando duas pessoas que se gostam muito decidem ficar juntas, morar juntas e formar uma família. Então Severus vai morar conosco na casa nova.

— Nós vamos ter uma casa nova?

— Isso mesmo. Vamos morar lá nós três: eu, você e Severus. O que você acha?

— Legal! E tem jardim na nova casa?

— Severus e eu vamos escolher uma casa bem bonita. Você quer uma casa com jardim?

— Um jardim bem grande! Que nem em Hogarts!

— Hogwarts — corrigiu Lily. — Então vamos achar uma casa com um jardim bem grande!

— E um lago! Com peixinho!

Severus riu-se.

— Vamos procurar muito por uma casa com um jardim bem grande e um lago com peixinho, está bem?

— Legal. — Harry beijou Severus na bochecha. — Eu gosto muito de você, Sev'us.

— E eu também gosto muito de você, Harry.

— Vou falar da casa nova pro tio Moony! Ele pode ir na nossa casa nova, não pode?

— Claro que sim — disse Lily. — Agora diga para ele tudo que você quer na casa nova.

— Tá bom, mamãe. — Ele saiu correndo, mas depois voltou, só para dizer: — Pode continuar beijando.


	10. Chapter 10

Aviso aos leitores: o capítulo abaixo está em versão não explícita em respeito às regras desse site. Uma versão mais adulta pode ser encontrada na minha conta do fanfiction (ponto) nyah (ponto) com (ponto) br, com todos os efes e erres. XD Espero que gostem desse capítulo nas duas versões!

**Capítulo 10**

— Foi bom para você?

A risada de Lily praticamente ecoou no aposento. Ela ainda mal acreditava no que eles tinham feito durante a saída para escolher uma nova casa. Num impulso, eles tinham invadido uma das casas vazias mostradas pelo corretor de imóveis e conjurado uma cama de casal, onde passaram a se dedicar a uma diversão adulta que não poderiam praticar nem em Hogwarts nem na casa de Eileen.

Sob a luz suave de velas suspensas, Lily puxou o lençol e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, de bruços, para indagar:

— Sério, Sev. Não deu para perceber o quanto eu gostei?

— Desculpe. Eu tenho dificuldade nesse tipo de coisa. — Ele deu de ombros. — Pouca prática, suponho.

— Mary McDonald não facilitou as coisas?

Severus se surpreendeu que ela se lembrasse do único encontro que ele teve em Hogwarts, ainda mais por ter sido na época em que os dois estavam afastados. Para Severus, a experiência tinha sido desastrosa e insatisfatória em diversos sentidos.

— Digamos que eu gostaria apenas de esquecer aquele episódio.

Ela se aninhou no peito de Severus, os cabelos avermelhados contrastando com a pele muito branca dele.

— Estou ansiosa para começar nossa nova vida juntos. Agora que a casa está praticamente escolhida...

— O lugar parece ser bom. Bem servido de transporte, perto de duas escolas, baixo índice criminal..

— Não fica longe de onde Petunia mora — Lily disse, pensativa.

Severus se espantou:

— Pensei que tivesse perdido o contato com sua irmã.

— Fui visitá-la semana passada para tentar reatar os laços de família. Afinal, ela é minha única irmã e tem um filho da idade de Harry. Agora que vou voltar ao mundo Muggle, pensei que teríamos mais coisas em comum.

— Pela sua expressão, vejo que estava enganada.

A jovem não escondia a decepção nos olhos verdes ao comentar:

— Não levei em conta a capacidade de Tuney de manter uma mágoa. Ela ainda não me perdoou.

— Perdoou o quê?

— Que eu seja uma bruxa e ela não. E com a aprovação de meus pais, ainda por cima.

— Bem, ela é quem está perdendo por se manter afastada de você — disse Severus. — Talvez seja melhor esquecer isso.

— Pretendo deixar um meio de contato com ela assim que tivermos um telefone e um endereço. Se algum dia ela mudar de ideia...

— Você tem muita fé nas pessoas. Mas sua irmã terá que provar ter mudado muito, antes que eu a aceite de braços abertos.

— E você desconfia demais, Sev. — Ela o beijou. — Você acha que devemos marcar uma data para o casamento?

— Seria bom determinarmos pelo menos um mês. Afinal, até sabermos se aquela será mesmo a nossa casa ou será preciso mexer na casa, qualquer data será inócua.

Lily tinha os olhos brilhando quando disse:

— Confio que essa casa de Wimbledon será nossa. O financiamento do banco será uma boa entrada no mundo Muggle.

Severus sugeriu:

— Você poderia ter alugado ou simplesmente quitado o valor à vista, já que tem dinheiro para isso. Poderia ter sido um negócio mais lucrativo.

— Isso poderia atrair atenções indesejadas. Quem compra um imóvel à vista hoje em dia? Geralmente pessoas com coisas a esconder.

— Tem razão. Mas se todos os nossos planos correrem como previsto, você sabe quando pretende se casar?

— Já concordamos que será uma cerimônia pequena e discreta. O prof. Dumbledore ofereceu um salão em Hogwarts, assim ele poderá oficiar a cerimônia. Eu gostaria disso.

— Eu jamais me imaginaria casando em Hogwarts. Mas confesso que a ideia também me agrada. Um jantar íntimo e pronto.

Lily quis saber:

— Você planeja uma lua de mel longa?

— Não muito, por causa de Harry. Ele vai sentir nossa falta.

— Verdade. Minerva poderia cuidar dele.

— Na verdade, minha mãe se ofereceu para ficar com ele. Ela parece entusiasmada em ter ganhado um neto. Eu disse que ia consultar você.

A moça se entusiasmou:

— Oh, Sev, seria perfeito. Harry ter uma avó é algo que jamais sonhei. E seu novo emprego?

— Vai muito bem, acredito. Mestre Farrington é exigente, mas tem uma botica de excelente qualidade. E não fica longe da estação de Vauxhall, que é um bairro vizinho de Wimbledon. Posso escolher várias linhas de trem para chegar lá. Será muito melhor do que ir de carro.

— E você também pensa em montar uma firma de poções em casa?

— O mais cedo possível. Se optarmos pela casa em Wimbledon, um galpão no quintal será o suficiente.

— E vai ter espaço suficiente?

Severus riu-se.

— Você já está pensando como Muggle. O galpão terá espaço mágico, é claro.

— Será prudente? Digo, se algum vizinho xereta entrar lá...

— Feitiços de proteção darão conta dos Muggles. É Harry que me preocupa.

A jovem repetiu, espantada:

— Harry?

— Bom, se vamos criá-lo juntos, temos que tomar algumas decisões. Vamos apenas viver no mundo Muggle, ou vamos viver como Muggles? O quanto vamos falar a Harry sobre sua herança bruxa antes de ele ir a Hogwarts? Ou não vamos falar nada e cortar os laços dele com o mundo bruxo?

Lily franziu o cenho.

— Não tinha pensado tão longe.

— Ah, Gryffindors. — Severus deu um risinho. — Nunca pensam adiante.

— Claro que pensamos! — disse ela, com um ar maroto e um sorriso safado. — A primeira providência que todo Gryffindor toma é deixar um Slytherin sempre por perto para ser previdente e ardiloso.

Eles se beijaram, os corpos enroscando. Lily ficou sem fôlego e Severus quis saber:

— Minerva não nos espera cedo, não é?

— Não...

— Excelente. Não tenho planos de liberar você tão cedo.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele já tinha tomado seus lábios de novo, e então Lily não teve condições de dizer mais nada.

o0o o0o o0o

As semanas que se seguiram foram bastante agitadas. A compra da casa de Wimbledon terminou não se concretizando, mas uma oferta ainda melhor surgiu no bairro vizinho de Vauxhall, perto do trabalho de Severus. A casa era um sobrado antigo, da época dos bombardeios a Londres na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tinha jardim, quintal e um abrigo antiaéreo que serviria como uma luva para Severus montar seu laboratório de poções. Harry visitou a casa, ficou decepcionado com a ausência de um lago com peixes, mas a pracinha perto da casa o animou.

Eles contrataram uma empreiteira Muggle para fazer uma pequena reforma: ampliar a cozinha, refazer a fiação elétrica e tubos hidráulicos, bem como um sistema de aquecimento central. Assim que os vizinhos viram o movimento no imóvel, vieram ver o jovem casal. Lily recebeu muito convites para o chá. Era uma comunidade ativa.

Ao mesmo tempo, os preparativos para o casamento não paravam. Ainda que fosse uma cerimônia simples, havia preparativos a fazer. Lily também fazia a transferência de bens e dinheiro para contas Muggle. Era onde eles viveriam até as crianças começarem a ir para Hogwarts. Eles pretendiam dar irmãos a Harry o quanto antes.

Foi numa dessas idas ao Beco Diagonal que grande parte dos sonhos de Severus foi por água abaixo. Lily e Remus saíam de Gringotts, depois de assegurarem que o cofre dos Black (que agora pertencia a Harry) estava totalmente lacrado e seguro até o menino completar 17 anos. Enquanto isso, Lily era a única que tinha acesso ao dinheiro.

Severus fizera questão de não ter acesso a nenhuma parte do espólio de Sirius. Ele tinha acesso a uma parte do cofre dos Potter, mas só podia movimentá-lo para questões de família, como a reforma da casa em Vauxhall. Mesmo assim, a assinatura de Lupin era necessária para certificar o destino do dinheiro. Aparentemente, as acusações de Lucius tinham ferido o orgulho de Severus, que não queria misturar o dinheiro de Harry (ou Lily) com o seu.

Lily e Remus saíam de Gringotts naquela tarde, depois de terem conseguido total cooperação (e sigilo) dos duendes na transferência de fundos para contas bancárias Muggle. O lobisomem abriu a porta da frente para a jovem, comentando:

— Está quase tudo pronto, então?

Lily respondeu:

— Não, a reforma no sobrado ainda vai demorar pelo menos três semanas, se tudo der certo.

— Por que tanto tempo?

— Estamos fazendo tudo à moda Muggle. Temos que nos acostumar em usar magia o mínimo possível.

— Não é muito sacrifício? E será que isso tudo é realmente necessário?

— Severus e eu achamos que sim. E embora eu esteja abandonando o mundo bruxo, você vai nos visitar, não é? Harry morreria de saudade, e eu também.

Lupin garantiu:

— Claro que vou visitar vocês. E espero ser convidado para aniversários, Natais, Páscoas...

— Mas nem precisa esperar convite, Remus. É só você aparecer.

— E Severus não vai se incomodar se eu aparecer?

Lilydeu um tapinha no braço dele:

— Remus, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer? Severus está disposto a esquecer tudo que aconteceu em Hogwarts e seguir adiante como seu amigo.

— Nunca imaginei que Severus pudesse perdoar.

Ela riu, enrubescendo:

— Não imaginamos muita coisa que está acontecendo, não é mesmo?

— E o casamento está de pé mesmo?

— Mais do que nunca. Severus e eu sempre combinamos bem, desde crianças. Eu amei muito James, mas agora ele se foi. E Severus me dá uma paz muito grande.

Remus sorriu.

— Fico feliz, Lily. Você merece paz e felicidade. Ainda bem que você encontrou Severus. E você o ama?

— Remus, essa paz, essa segurança e essa emoção que só Severus me dá... Se isso não for amor, o que pode ser?

Fosse lá o que Remus pensou em responder, jamais conseguiu chegar a seus lábios. Um raio vermelho atravessou o Beco, indo atingir Lily diretamente. Com um grito mudo, ela caiu no chão. Remus se virou, procurando a origem do raio, e pessoas começaram a gritar. Novos raios surgiram, e pânico em larga escala se instalou em toda a rua bruxa.

Por um instante, Remus hesitou, querendo ir atrás dos culpados, mas simplesmente jogou um escudo de proteção em si e pegou Lily no colo correndo para dentro de Gringotts, onde sabia que estaria seguro. Afinal, os duendes jamais deixariam uma confusão de rua ameaçar seus preciosos cofres. De lá, ele poderia usar o sistema de Floo direto para Hogwarts, enquanto Aurores começavam a Aparatar no Beco.

E foi exatamente o que ele fez. Dumbledore certamente iria tomar conta da situação.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

— Sr. Snape, eu suponho que o senhor conheça a receita para Elixires Perenes.

Ele se virou para seu patrão, franzindo o cenho.

— Certamente, Sr. Farrington.

— Pode me explicar então por que não a seguiu corretamente?

— Desculpe, como não a segui corretamente?

— Eu sou um Mestre de Poções — disse Farrington, de maneira altiva. — Posso ver que dispensou o heléboro da receita.

— O heléboro pode ser descartado e substituído por resina de olíbano numa concentração de...

Farrington não o deixou terminar:

— E quem lhe deu permissão para realizar alterações numa receita que até um aluno iniciante de Hogwarts é capaz de cumprir corretamente?

— Sr. Farrington, se me permite, as alterações não só aprimoram a poção e potencializam seus resultados como...

Mais uma vez foi interrompido.

— Não importa se aprimora ou potencializa. Se a receita foi alterada, então não é a mesma poção. É uma questão muito simples, na verdade. Nesse laboratório, seguimos receitas e fazemos as poções como elas são. Simplesmente não é a poção, e se o senhor não sabe fazer, vou arrumar um assistente que faça. Sinceramente, estou decepcionado, Sr. Snape. Bartolous Bartuchek me recomendou tanto sua pessoa. Como um Slytherin, eu esperava mais de você.

Vermelho, o sangue fervendo, Severus limitou-se a respondeu:

— Lamento que se sinta assim, Sr. Farrington.

— Não, você não lamenta. Já ouvi falar de você, Snape. É um arrogante, um prepotente. Essa sua arrogância só vai atrasá-lo na vida. Esse é o seu problema, Snape. Você é arrogante demais. Eu soube que você recebeu uma oportunidade de se unir a um grupo que estava disposto a melhorar a vida bruxa. Mas você recusou essa chance e preferiu se unir a Albus Dumbledore. Agora aparece ao lado do menino que derrotou um grande bruxo, Harry Potter. Eu deveria saber: Bartuchek come na mão de Dumbledore!

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. De repente, toda a raiva que sentia fora substituída por uma calma fria. Ele não previra uma situação como essa: um simpatizante do Lorde das Trevas. Era preciso prosseguir com cuidado. Então, com voz serena e uniforme, ele disse:

— Gostaria que não fizesse a mesma presunção a meu respeito, Sr. Farrington. Dumbledore e eu temos divergentes pontos de vista sobre muitos aspectos da vida bruxa. Eu gosto de uma perspectiva de longo prazo. Harry Potter ainda é jovem o suficiente para ser persuadido a escolher um caminho aceitável na sociedade bruxa, a despeito de seus ascendentes. Gosto de pensar que posso ter uma influência no futuro desse menino. — Os olhos de Farrington se arregalaram por trás do _pince-nez_. — Por outro lado, entendo que isso pareça um tanto arrogante para o senhor, bem como as minhas modificações nas receitas de poções. Por isso, Sr. Farrington, se o senhor realmente está decepcionado com meu trabalho e minha abordagem de diferentes poções, talvez seja mais sensato encerrarmos nossa relação profissional agora mesmo, antes que futuras discordâncias possam ser mais profundas do que uma mera receita de poção.

Farrington o encarou, como se o enxergasse pela primeira vez. Severus notou que o homem procurava uma saída, uma forma de mantê-lo no emprego. Contudo, o jovem não queria mais ficar ali, todo o entusiasmo de seu primeiro emprego esvaindo-se no jogo de intrigas que seria obrigado a manter. Portanto, Severus rapidamente precipitou-se em acrescentar:

— Lamento que nosso arranjo profissional não tenha funcionado, mas eu realmente não posso abrir mão de minhas pesquisas. Algumas dessas modificações nas receitas estão na minha família há gerações. Portanto, considere este o meu aviso prévio. Se quiser indicações para candidatos à minha vaga, ficarei feliz em pesquisar na área.

— Não se precipite, meu jovem. Tenho certeza de que podemos chegar a uma solução satisfatória. Afinal, você é jovem e inovador. Certamente pode mostrar coisas novas a um velho como eu.

Ah, Severus notou a mudança na linguagem corporal do velho boticário, mas já era tarde demais. Severus não ficaria ali nem mais um minuto além do necessário. E ele estava prestes a dizer isso quando o garoto das entregas entrou no laboratório naquele momento.

— Assistente Snape? Tenho um recado para o senhor. Um tal Sr. Lupin pede sua presença com urgência no castelo de Hogwarts. Ele está com uma vítima do ataque do Beco Diagonal no castelo.

Severus perdeu a cor. Lily iria ao Beco com Lupin naquela tarde.

— _Que _ataque?

— Praticamente acabou de acontecer, senhor — respondeu o garoto, pálido. — O lugar está fervendo de Aurores. Estão dizendo que foram seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Severus mal balbuciou desculpas ao seu futuro ex-patrão e Aparatou o quanto antes para Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

— Albus, pode me explicar isso que eu ouvi do jovem Harry Potter, sobre Severus Snape ir morar na casa nova depois de um casamento?

O diretor de Hogwarts virou-se para ver entrando no seu escritório sua vice, Minerva McGonagall, que estava sendo puxada pela mão por ninguém menos que o mencionado Harry Potter.

— Ah, então Harry resolveu lhe dar as boas novas?

— Deve imaginar minha surpresa quando ele mencionou.

— Oh, bem. — Dumbledore se inclinou para falar diretamente com o garoto. — Harry, certamente sua mãe deve ter mencionado também que isso é um segredo.

O menino ergueu os grandes olhos verdes para o diretor de Hogwarts e explicou:

— Mas tia Minnie viu o desenho da casa nova! Sev'rus já estava lá na casa nova. E tem jardim e quintal!

Dumbledore ergueu o olhar e Minerva explicou:

— Harry fez um lindo desenho de presente para mim, para quando ele, sua mãe e Severus forem morar na casa nova. Sem mencionar que ele disse que depois só voltará a Hogwarts quando for criança grande e puder ser aluno.

Dumbledore virou-se para o menino e sorriu:

— E nesse dia nós estaremos de braços abertos para recebê-lo, Harry. Lembre-se disso.

— Então é isso que estou pensando? — indagou Minerva. — Eles vão se mudar para sempre?

Dumbledore esclareceu:

— Não para sempre. Pelo menos até Harry vir para Hogwarts.

Ela ainda parecia apreensiva.

— Mas Albus! Severus Snape? Eu sei que Harry gosta muito dele, mas você sabe o tipo de gente com quem ele costumava andar.

— Eu não confiaria a segurança de Lily e Harry a ninguém além de Severus Snape. Ninguém pode ser mais qualificado.

Harry ajudou:

— Sev'rus venceu o bruxo mau!

Dumbledore virou-se para o menino:

— Foi mesmo? Conte como foi isso, Harry. Acho que Minerva vai gostar de ouvir.

O garoto contou, inocente:

— Foi, sim, tia Minnie. Vuus ficou machucado quando o veio bruxo mau, Hawy também ficou machucado. Mas Vuus salvou Hawy e mamãe do bruxo mau. Agora Vuus protege Hawy e mamãe.

Minerva comentou:

— Seu pai também fazia isso, não é, Harry?

— É. Mas aí ele ficou doente.

— Seu pai ficou doente?

Harry abaixou a cabeça.

— Quando ele bateu em Hawy e em mamãe, mamãe disse que ele tava dodói. Por isso que ele bateu em Hawy. Depois ele morreu e foi morar lá em cima com os anjos. Agora papai protege Hawy lá de cima e mandou Vuus ficar e proteger Hawy e mamãe.

Minerva o encarou, horrorizada.

— Seu pai… bateu em você e sua mãe?

Harry confirmou silenciosamente, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. McGonagall estava com os olhos cheios de água ao abraçar o menino.

— Ele estava doente, não estava?

Harry continuou concordando e completou:

— Por isso que agora Sev'rus vai morar na casa nova, proteger mamãe e aí...

Uma voz na lareira interrompeu Harry:

— Albus! Albus!

— Remus, meu rapaz, o que houve?

— Por favor, Albus, preciso entrar. Lily precisa de ajuda imediata.

— O que houve?

— Ataque no Beco Diagonal!

Harry se iluminou num sorriso:

— Tio Moony! Tio Moony, vamos brincar com tia Minnie?

O lobisomem perdeu a pouca cor que tinha.

— Harry não pode ver isso, Albus. Harry, por que não vai brincar com a Profª McGonagall enquanto eu e o Prof. Dumbledore conversamos um assunto muito urgente? Depois eu brinco com você.

— Tá bom! Vamos, tia Minnie!

Assim que Harry saiu, Remus passou pela lareira, carregando Lily em seus braços.

— O que aconteceu?

Remus indagou:

— Podemos falar a caminho da enfermaria? Preferi não levá-la para St. Mungo's.

— Fez bem. Madame Pomfrey dará um jeito nisso, tenho certeza. Você pode me contar tudo até lá.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Até Severus chegar a Hogwarts, ele amaldiçoou efusivamente a magia que impedia a Aparatação na escola. Ele podia sentir nos ossos que algo estava muito errado.

— Lupin!

O lobisomem estava na porta da ala hospitalar, falando com Dumbledore e um homem alto, com uniforme de Auror. Todos os três se viraram para Severus, que correu até eles, as vestes negras esvoaçando.

— Vim o mais rápido que pude. Obrigado por me chamar, Lupin — disse ele, ofegando. — O que aconteceu?

Dumbledore apresentou:

— Severus, este é o Auror Williams, que está investigando o ataque. Este é Severus Snape, um amigo da família.

Severus mal olhou o cidadão, simplesmente inclinando a cabeça, deixando Lupin resumir:

— Fomos atacados ao sair de Gringotts, em plena luz do dia. Foi tudo muito rápido, sem aviso algum. De repente, Lily veio ao chão. Houve gritos e correria, mas eu a levei para dentro de Gringotts e de lá usei o Floo para vir direto para Hogwarts. Mal vi o que houve, nem sei quantos eram. Minha preocupação era salvar Lily.

Williams indagou:

— Acredita que tenha sido um atentado contra a vida da Sra. Potter?

Pesadamente, o lobisomem concordou:

— Não consigo pensar em outra hipótese. Ficou claro que ela não era um alvo aleatório. A rua estava cheia de gente, e nenhuma outra pessoa foi atingida, até onde eu saiba.

O Auror informou:

— Uma pessoa morreu. A princípio pensamos que se tratava de uma segunda vítima, mas um exame na varinha mostrou que ele era o autor do ataque.

— Então foi uma queima de arquivo — deduziu Severus.

— Pelo que conseguimos apurar até agora, é a hipótese mais provável.

— E Lily?

Dumbledore esclareceu:

— Madame Pomfrey está com ela agora mesmo. Mas não temos notícias de como estão as coisas. Ela nos dará notícias quando puder, tenho certeza.

Como se tivesse ouvido o diretor, a enfermeira abriu a porta e foi logo cercada pelos homens, nenhum mais ansioso do que Severus. Ela informou a todos:

— A Sra. Potter ficará boa. No momento, não pode receber visitas. Eu a coloquei sob uma leve sedação. Amanhã vocês poderão falar com ela.

O Auror quis saber:

— Ela falou alguma coisa sobre o ataque? Deu alguma informação, viu alguma coisa?

— Certamente que eu não perguntei isso à minha paciente — ralhou Madame Pomfrey. — Ela já tinha coisas suficientes com que se preocupar.

Severus se adiantou:

— Madame Pomfrey, seria possível eu vê-la?

— Lamento, meu jovem. Acabei de dizer que ela não pode receber visitas.

— Não quero visitá-la. Quero apenas vê-la. Mesmo que apenas por um minuto. Ou dois.

A enfermeira o encarou, o cenho franzido. Ela cruzou os braços.

— Terá que me prometer vê-la apenas por um minuto. E não acordá-la sob hipótese alguma.

— Sim, com certeza. Por favor.

— Venha comigo.

Severus obedeceu, seguindo a enfermeira na ala hospitalar. O impacto do cheiro de éter nas suas narinas mal passou despercebido, especialmente quando Madame Pomfrey o Levou a um leito reservado. Lily dormia, o semblante calmo, mas a pele parecia feita de cera, uma cor pálida demais para o gosto de Severus. Ele se aproximou um pouco, desejando ver os lindos olhos verdes se abrirem, mas sabia que era abusar da sorte.

Severus indagou:

— Que poções ela está tomando?

— Reposição sanguínea, principalmente. Mas também tem uma Poção fortificante, adicionada a pedra da lua. Ela pode acordar abalada e isso não seria bom para sua recuperação.

— Quanto tempo para se recuperar?

— Amanhã devo avaliar melhor, mas a princípio ela deve ficar dois dias de cama. E isso vai acabar com meu estoque de Poção de Reposição Sanguínea. Preciso pedir mais a St. Mungo's.

A enfermeira pegou um vidro quase vazio com um resto de um líquido ralo azulado. Severus franziu o rosto.

— Essa é a Poção de Reposição Sanguínea que St. Mungo's mandou?

— Sim, por quê?

— Pelo que eu vejo, essa poção vai demorar um mínimo de três horas para começar a fazer efeito.

— Mas é o que normalmente ela demora.

— Não se eu substituir as raízes de aliquente por um extrato de confrei.

— Mas isso pode causar tumores no paciente!

— Para um tratamento prolongado, sim. Mas Lily só vai precisar por dois dias, segundo me disse. E a substituição pode evitar os ataques de histeria por uma dosagem errada de aliquente. Além do mais, vejo que eles usaram pouca erva sempre-viva. Eu também substituiria os ácidos graxos de óleo de linhaça por puro óleo de salmão do atlântico. Mas manteria o fígado de kappa, por razões óbvias.

Ela acompanhava o raciocínio dele.

— E ainda fortaleceria o sistema imunológico da paciente, prevenindo uma anemia. Parecem ser mudanças bem eficazes. Já experimentou essa fórmula, Sr. Snape?

— É minha própria formulação, e ela foi elogiada na banca de mestres de Poções quando recebi meu título. Eu me ofereço para prepará-la para Lily e seus demais pacientes.

— Eu agradeço, mas preciso com urgência...

Severus a interrompeu:

— É minha intenção começar a preparar agora mesmo. Vai ser uma noite longa e preparar poções sempre me acalma. Aliás, posso preparar o que mais sua enfermaria necessitar.

— Sério? Não quer ir para casa?

— Se pudesse, eu ficaria ao lado de Lily a noite toda. Como não posso, por que não me ocupar com algo útil que me ajudará a relaxar? Isto é, se não houver objeções.

Madame Pomfrey pareceu impressionada (o que não era algo fácil ou comum) e decidiu:

— Muito bem, então. Jantaremos juntos. Após o jantar, eu o encaminharei ao laboratório com a lista de poções que preciso.

— Não preciso jantar, eu...

— Por favor, Sr. Snape. Se vai estocar a enfermaria da escola com poções desse nível de eficiência, o mínimo que posso fazer é oferecer uma refeição.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Por favor, chame-me de Severus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

— Severus, eu mal pude falar com você.

Lupin o abordou à saída do jantar. Ambos terminaram ficando em Hogwarts para a refeição. Jantar na Mesa Principal, ao lado dos professores, foi uma experiência nova para Severus. Ainda mais que Harry só quis comer no colo dele, para indignação de Minerva McGonagall.

— Eu vi Lily apenas por uns minutos, Lupin. Ela parece bem. Agradeço o que fez.

— Nada fiz além da obrigação. Lamento que tenha deixado escapar a chance de capturar os responsáveis.

— O que é responsáveis?

Severus olhou para baixo e viu que Harry se aproximara sem que ele tivesse notado. O danadinho sabia que estavam escondendo algo dele. Severus o pôs no colo, respondendo:

— Responsável é aquele que faz as coisas e tem que assumir as consequências, mesmo que não queira. Como quando você está ajudando Hagrid a tomar conta dos bichinhos, lembra? Então, se alguma coisa acontecer com eles, você é responsável.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e ele encarou Severus, como que para confirmar que aquilo não era brincadeira. Ele pareceu satisfeito, porque perguntou:

— Tio Moony também é responsável?

— Sim, assim como eu. Todo mundo tem alguma responsabilidade, Harry. Mas você não deve se preocupar com isso. Você deve jantar toda sua comida. Amanhã nós vamos visitar sua mãe.

Severus levitou o prato até ele, e Harry reclamou, pegando os talheres:

— Falta só um pouquinho para eu terminar!

— Oh, então você não vai querer sobremesa hoje?

— Quero, sim!

— Você sabe que só tem sobremesa depois de comer tudinho.

— Eu sei, Sev'rus.

— Sua mãe vai ficar orgulhosa de você, Harry.

— Vou comer tudinho, aí eu vou crescer e ficar forte.

Severus preferiu não alimentar Harry, que já estava bem melhor em dominar os talheres. Mesmo assim, claro que eventualmente um pouco de comida foi parar fora do prato. Mas Harry ficou orgulhoso em mostrar o prato limpo, e depois se atirou no pudim de chocolate como se sua vida dependesse da sobremesa.

Conforme o combinado, Madame Pomfrey apareceu com a lista de poções, e Severus convenceu Harry a brincar com tio Moony enquanto ele preparar as poções para a mamãe melhorar. O menino claramente queria passar mais tempo com Severus, mas aceitou o argumento de que tio Moony ia ficar triste se não brincasse com Harry. Ele deu boa noite ao garoto e então tomou o rumo das masmorras.

Sozinho no laboratório, Severus teve a sensação de uma volta ao lar. Em poucos minutos, toda a agitação que sofria pareceu ir se acalmando enquanto ele se dedicava a preparar ingredientes, acompanhar o cozimento dos diversos caldeirões, ao som reconfortante das borbulhas nos variados estágios de cocção. Aquele era seu ambiente; ali ele era o mestre e senhor, e tinha o mais absoluto controle de tudo à sua volta.

O conforto de suas amadas poções fez Severus rememorar tudo que tinha acontecido. O ataque a Lily tinha uma explicação, e Severus não gostava do que seu raciocínio lhe dizia. Ele tinha que achar um jeito de lidar com aquilo. E mais: era preciso agir também para proteger Lily e Harry de uma vez por todas.

Felizmente Madame Pomfrey tinha dado uma lista extensa de poções. Severus passou a maior parte da noite aprontando as fórmulas pedidas, ao mesmo tempo em que também se dedicava a planejar cuidadosamente seus próximos passos. Sua vida precisava mudar com urgência, e aquele ataque tinha sido uma espécie de alerta para isso se resolver o quanto antes.

Quando amanheceu, Severus entregou todas as poções prontas na ala hospitalar, e Madame Pomfrey avisou que ele poderia visitar Lily depois do café. Tio Moony e Harry também estavam ansiosos para a visita e os três foram juntos à enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey deixou todos entrarem ao mesmo tempo.

Lily estava sentada na cama e sorria para eles quando entrara na ala hospitalar. Harry correu para a mãe.

— Meu querido. — Lily beijou-o. — Mamãe estava com saudade. Você foi um bom menino? Obedeceu à Profª McGonagall?

— Aham. E eu comi tudo que estava no prato.

— Bom garoto.

— Você está dodói, mamãe?

— Estou, meu amor. Mas Madame Pomfrey já cuidou de mim e amanhã vamos poder brincar juntos.

— Eu brinquei com tio Moony, e Sev'rus fez poções para você melhorar!

— Aposto como tio Moony adorou brincar.

Remus indagou:

— Como se sente, Lily?

— Estou muito bem, Remus. Obrigada por me salvar.

— Lamento não ter conseguido fazer mais. Os Aurores estão investigando, e devem vir falar com você.

— Certo. — Ela se virou para Harry. — Amor, mamãe precisa conversar com Severus um instante. Você podia sair com tio Moony um pouquinho? Depois vocês voltam, porque mamãe não matou todas as saudades.

— Depois eu quero brincar com Sev'rus, mamãe.

— Depois vocês podem brincar. — Ela beijou o filho de novo. — Mamãe ama você muito.

O menino se abraçou nela e depois desceu da cama. Lily sorriu e deu tchauzinho quando Remus o levou para fora. Severus sentou-se na cama. Lily observou:

— Você parece péssimo.

— Fico feliz que minha aparência a divirta. — Ele cobriu a mão dela com a sua. — E como está você?

Lily suspirou:

— Vou me recuperar, mas preciso falar com você. Não há como amortecer o golpe. O exame de Madame Pomfrey revelou que eu estava grávida quando fui atacada. Eu não sabia disso. Agora, ela diz que são poucas as chances de eu conseguir engravidar naturalmente.

Severus sequer piscou, tentando absorver toda aquela informação. Lily acrescentou:

— Eu sinto muito.

Severus fechou os olhos, dizendo:

— Se há algum culpado, certamente não está aqui. Não é você, Lily.

— É só que... — Ela lutava para conter as lágrimas. — Agora, pensando nisso, eu me dei conta de como gostaria de ter um filho com você. Mas...

Ele a interrompeu, suavemente.

— Não é hora de pensar nisso. Você está bem, e Mestres de Poções conhecem diversos outros métodos para conceber um filho, sem mencionar na chance de adoção. Mas isso é para mais tarde. No momento, devemos nos concentrar em outras coisas. Sua saúde é uma. Nosso casamento é outra.

— Sim, Severus. Falando nisso, eu acho que poderíamos antecipar a data. Depois do que aconteceu, confesso que mal posso esperar para voltar a morar no mundo Muggle.

Ele a encarou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Espero que você acredite quando digo que vim aqui especificamente para fazer a mesma proposta. Estou tentado a dizer que é uma incrível coincidência.

Lily sorriu pela primeira vez para ele, os olhos verdes brilhando, e apertou suavemente a mão dele.

— Realmente, grandes mentes pensam de maneira semelhante.

— Alguma objeção em nos casarmos assim que você deixar a enfermaria?

— Bom, eu saio amanhã. Pode ser no sábado? Dará tempo para alguns ajustes de última hora, e ficará mais fácil para o Prof. Dumbledore preparar tudo.

Ele beijou a mão dela entre as suas.

— Sábado, então. Vou falar com o Prof. Dumbledore agora mesmo. Você ficará bem? Quer que eu fique aqui?

— Estou ótima. E você não precisa ficar aqui. Tem seu novo emprego para se preocupar.

Severus tentou dar um sorriso, escondendo uma careta interna. Ele ainda teria que lidar com a procura por um novo emprego. Afinal, agora ele teria uma família para cuidar, incluindo um menino pequeno, além de sua mãe. Mas agora não era hora de pensar naquilo. Tudo se resolveria.

Ele se ergueu e beijou a testa de Lily com carinho.

— Vou falar com Dumbledore e volto, se Madame Pomfrey deixar.

— Severus, por favor, precisaremos falar sobre o que aconteceu.

— Eu sei. Mas temos tempo. Tudo vai se ajeitar, Lily, não se preocupe. Agora procure descansar. Volto mais tarde.

Eles se beijaram, e Severus saiu dali com um plano razoavelmente alinhavado.

o0o o0o o0o

— Diretor, posso lhe pedir uns minutos de seu tempo?

Albus Dumbledore abriu um sorriso, os olhos brilhando por trás dos óculos.

— Que coincidência, meu caro Severus, que eu estivesse procurando você para lhe fazer precisamente o mesmo pedido. Vamos até meu escritório para conversarmos melhor.

Não importava que eles mal tivessem tomado café da manhã: Albus sempre oferecia chá e docinhos a quem entrava em seu escritório, e Severus não foi nenhuma exceção. Depois de recusar polidamente os docinhos, Severus inspirou profundamente ao pegar a xícara de chá. A bebida quente tinha o poder de acalmar seus nervos como nenhuma outra.

— Você parece preocupado, Severus. Com motivo, devo acrescentar.

— Sim. O ataque a Lily não podia ter sido em hora mais infeliz. De qualquer forma, espero que os Aurores tenham sorte em capturar o culpado. Eu esperaria sentado.

— Você tem suspeitos para a autoria desse ataque, Severus?

— Não tenho nomes, mas não consigo pensar em ninguém além dos suspeitos de sempre. Se tiver alguma ideia diferente, por favor, compartilhe.

O diretor de Hogwarts deu de ombros.

— Não, infelizmente não tenho nenhuma nova suspeita, Severus.

— É por isso que Lily e eu decidimos antecipar nossa mudança para o mundo Muggle. Eu queria lhe perguntar se seria muito inconveniente realizar nossa união sábado.

— Sábado? Não, claro que não, meu jovem. Meus parabéns! Será um casamento muito bonito, tenho certeza.

Severus retificou:

— Casamento não. Uma união bruxa tradicional, com feitiços de união de almas.

Dumbledore o encarou:

— União bruxa tradicional? Tem certeza, Severus?

— Agora mais do que nunca. Lily não precisa se unir a mim, mas quero que me una a ela. Assim ela ficará livre para se casar de novo, se quiser.

— É um belo gesto, meu rapaz. Vocês merecem paz e felicidade. Falando nisso, como está seu novo emprego?

Severus confessou:

— Estou me desligando da botica. Mestre Farrington e eu temos incompatibilidades de caráter.

— De que tipo?

— Do tipo que o faz não aceitar minha recusa para me juntar às hostes do Lorde das Trevas. A iniciativa do desligamento da botica foi minha.

— Claro que fico triste em ouvir isso. Não só por sua oportunidade, mas também pela existência de partidários de Lorde Voldemort em várias camadas de nossa sociedade.

— Mas isso é fato consumado. Agora preciso me dedicar a buscar uma posição.

— Nesse caso — Dumbledore sorriu —, acho que meu assunto chegou numa boa hora. Eu queria convidá-lo para ser o fornecedor de poções para a ala hospitalar de Hogwarts.

Severus franziu o cenho.

— Pensei que Jiggers...

— Não, eles apenas fornecem os ingredientes. Quem confecciona as poções para Madame Pomfrey, como deve saber, é o professor de Poções.

— Eu me lembro — comentou ele. — Eu ajudava o Prof. Slughorn a fazer isso.

— Madame Pomfrey ficou impressionada com os resultados de suas cocções, Severus. Ficou decepcionada quando soube que você rejeitou o convite para ser professor. Mas sugeriu que você poderia suprir todas as poções para a ala hospitalar. Na verdade, achei a ideia extremamente feliz. Você poderia trabalhar em casa ou nos laboratórios de Hogwarts, onde preferir. Não há necessidade de cumprir horário, apenas manter os estoques. Podemos usar os fornecedores de ingredientes que achar melhor.

Severus abriu a boca para automaticamente rejeitar a oferta. Mas então teve uma intuição de pensar duas vezes. Por que não aceitar?

— Minha mudança para o mundo Muggle não será empecilho?

— Não necessariamente. Se sua casa tiver uma lareira ligada à rede de Floo e se vocês tiverem uma coruja, não vejo a dificuldade de comunicação.

— É verdade.

— Entendo que aceitar o posto de Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts seja difícil com sua nova família no mundo Muggle, mas essa nova proposta pode ser mais vantajosa. Estou disposto a convencer o Conselho da escola a criar essa nova função.

— E o pagamento?

— Seria um contrato padrão de fornecedor de serviços. Você pode negociar exclusividade, mas isso pode não ser vantajoso para nenhuma das partes.

— Concordo. Não nego que a proposta seja tentadora. E a possibilidade de ter mais serviços seria muito bem-vinda, claro. Afinal, tenho uma família para sustentar.

— Talvez, quando o jovem Harry iniciar seus anos em Hogwarts, você possa repensar o convite e aceitar ser nosso professor de Poções.

Severus admitiu:

— Agora realmente não me interesso em vir para Hogwarts, mas talvez a posição me seja mais atraente daqui a alguns anos.

— Exatamente meu ponto de vista. — Dumbledore pousou a xícara. — Bem, não espero uma resposta agora, certamente. Depois do casamento, ou da lua de mel, estará ótimo. Sábado à tarde seria aceitável para o casamento? Eu sei que Minerva vai querer organizar um jantar íntimo para vocês.

— Sábado à tarde estará excelente. E quanto à lua de mel, não se preocupe. Não pretendemos fazer viagens ou coisas assim. Estaremos bem atarefados na nova vida e queremos que Harry se adapte sem problemas.

— Excelente. Bem, suponho que devamos dar início aos preparativos, não? Há pessoas a serem convidadas, banquetes a serem preparados...

— Certamente — concordou Severus. — Com sua licença, pretendo dar início a esses preparativos o quanto antes.

Mas Dumbledore não fazia ideia do tipo de preparativo que Severus tinha em mente antes do casamento.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

— Severus, que coincidência encontrá-lo por aqui!

Severus sorriu, cumprimentando Lucius com a cabeça e estreitando os olhos. Malfoy deveria estar plenamente ciente que Severus estava à sua procura, olhando em todos os locais que freqüentava.

— Sente-se que eu lhe pago uma bebida — convidou Severus. — Podemos conversar um pouco?

Lucius Malfoy obedeceu, um risinho sardônico.

— Pagando bebidas? Então o novo emprego está pagando bem!

— Na verdade, eu deixei a posição na botica Farrington. Foi entendimento mútuo que eu deveria procurar melhor emprego do meu tempo e minhas pesquisas em outro lugar.

— Claro que eu lamento, velho amigo, mas dificilmente fico surpreso. O velho Farrington deve ter mencionado que sua ligação com Dumbledore não era... desejável. Mas vamos conversar num lugar mais agradável.

Eles se mudaram para um local mais reservado e ergueram vários feitiços de privacidade. Severus ordenou a bebida do garçom antes de confirmar:

— Sim, Mestre Farrington mencionou minha estreita ligação com Mestre Bartuchek, velho amigo do Prof. Dumbledore. Como não devo nada a ele, não pensei em alertá-lo, mas você, Lucius, é meu velho amigo. Colega de escola. Não é um qualquer.

— Eu sempre o considerei muito, também, Severus.

— Foi mesmo fortuito encontrá-lo. Estou comemorando meu casamento, que será no final de semana.

A sobrancelha de Lucius ergueu-se tanto que parecia saltar para fora da testa.

— Mesmo? Então parece que devo lhe dar os parabéns.

— Agradeço por isso, Lucius, mas apreciaria ainda mais outro favor.

— Um favor?

— Um favor, velho amigo. Mais uma vez minha noiva foi alvo de um ataque. Foi em plena luz do dia. Em pleno Beco Diagonal.

— Que horror! Espero que esteja tudo bem. Seria uma lástima se alguma coisa acontecesse à sua... noivinha.

— Sou da mesma opinião, daí esse favor que vou lhe pedir. Pense, Lucius. Só pense adiante.

— Como?

— Estou para me casar com a mãe de Harry Potter. O garoto ainda estava em fraldas quando ele simplesmente derrotou o Lorde das Trevas. Eu achei que o Lorde estava morto, mas Dumbledore tem certeza do retorno dele. Se Dumbledore estiver certo, pode ser minha chance de provar meu valor.

Lucius franziu o cenho.

— Está mudando de ideia? Depois de tanto que insisti para você se juntar...

— É mera precaução. Pense, Lucius. Se o Lorde realmente voltar, ele terá obtido uma conquista sem precedentes dentro da sociedade bruxa. Mas, se não voltar, acredito que precisamos todos acompanhar de perto Harry Potter.

— O menino?

— O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Lucius. Ele derrotou o Lorde das Trevas. Caso o Lorde realmente esteja morto, Harry Potter pode ser a nossa esperança. Ainda não sabemos como ele derrotou o Lorde. O garoto pode ser um grande bruxo das Trevas. Ele pode ser uma força ao redor do qual podemos todos nos reunir.

— O menino? — repetiu Lucius, incrédulo.

— Sim, o _menino_. Estou em posição para acompanhar esse menino, verificar o seu potencial e cuidar para o seu desenvolvimento. Talvez, daqui a alguns anos, ele poderá chegar a Hogwarts quase um novo e jovem Lorde das Trevas.

Lucius pareceu absorver aquelas palavras por alguns segundos. Depois comentou.

— Um Lorde das Trevas que _você_ controla.

— E um de quem meus amigos poderão se aproximar. Caso o Lorde das Trevas realmente ressurja, ele provavelmente vai desejar vingança do menino, ou talvez uma aliança. Seja como for, _eu_ poderei entregar o menino ao Lorde das Trevas.

Lucius sorveu um gole de sua bebida, um risinho cínico nos lábios ao pousar a taça.

— Severus, eu sempre soube que você era criativo e cheio de recursos. Mas dessa vez, acho que você se superou. Além do que, você vai se casar com a mãe do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu?

Severus deu um risinho:

— Apenas um benefício colateral, velho amigo. Que posso fazer, além de aceitar o sacrifício graciosamente?

Os dois riram, e Severus continuou:

— E o favor que pretendo pedir, você pode adivinhar?

Lucius rolou os olhos, parecendo entediado.

— Claro. Vai pedir, de novo, para deixarmos a noivinha em paz.

— Em breve ela será a Sra. Snape — lembrou Severus. — E o garoto será criado por mim. Se vocês insistirem em atacá-los, como esperam que ele se torne um aliado? Como querem conquistar a aliança com o menino?

Mais uma vez Lucius pareceu pesar as palavras de Severus.

— Entendo. Você tem razão, meu amigo. — Erguendo a taça, comemorou: — Então, vamos beber a seu casamento. Felicidades e vida longa aos noivos!

As taças se encostaram. Severus sorriu, internamente. Seu plano parecia ir de vento em popa. Enganar Lucius com aquele bando de mentiras tinha sido a parte fácil do plano. Agora é que vinha a parte difícil.

Seria mais prudente encharcá-lo de champanhe antes de dar a má notícia de que ele não seria convidado ao casamento.

Lucius era um notório arroz de festa.

o0o o0o o0o

— Mãe, preciso lhe comunicar que tivemos uma mudança de planos.

— Que planos, filho?

— Nos planos de casamento. Lily sofreu um ataque ontem. Decidimos não mais adiar nossa ida ao mundo Muggle. Antes, vamos oficializar nossa união.

— Oh, nossa — exclamou Eileen. — Que aconteceu? Ela está bem? E meu neto? E como você não me conta nada?

Ao ver a mãe se agitar, Severus tentou minimizar a coisa.

— Lily está bem. Foi atendida na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts, e Harry não estava com ela. Passei a noite lá, ajudando a fazer as poções de que ela precisava. Como não foi nada muito grave, eu não quis preocupá-la. Por isso não contei nada.

— Mas então decidiram adiantar o casamento, é isso?

— Precisamente. As pessoas estão sendo convidadas praticamente no boca a boca.

— Vai ser uma cerimônia escondida?

— Não exatamente, mas também não vamos anunciar no _Profeta Diário_.

— E será num lugar seguro? Ou pelo menos discreto?

— O Prof. Dumbledore ofereceu um dos salões de Hogwarts. Como a escola está em período de aulas, será uma cerimônia simples e discreta.

— Oh, pena. Há quanto tempo sonho em dançar com você no seu casamento, meu filho.

— Lamento desapontá-la, mas espero que entenda.

— Claro que sim. Não se preocupe com sua velha mãe. — Eileen estendeu a mão para pegar a do filho. — Meus parabéns, Severus. Estou muito orgulhosa de você e tenho certeza de que seu avô também estaria.

— Mas não meu pai. Estou errado?

A mãe suspirou, um segundo de dor aparecendo no rosto antes que ela abrisse um sorriso triste.

— Apesar de tudo, procure não julgar Tobias muito severamente. No fundo, ele era um homem bom, mas não sabia lidar nem perdoar os próprios erros. E ele cometeu muitos.

Severus assentiu com a cabeça.

— Vou tentar.

— E então? Para quando marcaram a cerimônia?

— Sábado à tarde. O prof. Dumbledore vai liberar uma lareira de Floo especialmente para isso.

— Ótimo. Severus, venho querendo consultá-lo a respeito de uma ideia que tive.

— Sim?

— Com você se mudando para o mundo Muggle, eu praticamente ficarei sem família no mundo bruxo. E eu pretendo curtir meu netinho. Portanto, eu tenho planos de breve me mudar também para o mundo Muggle.

Severus já tinha pensado nisso. Não com esse ponto de vista. É que sozinha Eileen seria vulnerável e alvo fácil para quem quisesse usá-la para atingir Severus ou Lily. Ele tinha pensado em sugerir que ela também se mudasse, mas depois achou que seria um abuso.

Ao ver a expressão preocupada do filho, Eileen interpretou o silêncio de maneira errada e argumentou:

— Uma vez perto de vocês, eu poderia ajudar e muito. Posso cuidar de Harry para quando quiserem sair à noite. Ou ajudar no que precisarem. Posso alugar um apartamento pequeno perto de vocês, com espaço para Harry passar a noite, se precisar. Lily pode querer estudar ou trabalhar, e deixar Harry comigo, sem precisar pagar uma pessoa desconhecida.

— Mamãe, está disposta a voltar a viver sem magia? Essa é nossa proposta: deixar Harry viver uma infância normal, sem a bajulação de Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Depois, quando ele for a Hogwarts, tudo muda. Provavelmente voltaremos a viver no mundo bruxo. Mas até lá, pretendemos cortar os laços com esse mundo. Não é pedir demais?

— Será um pequeno sacrifício para ver meu neto crescer e ver meu filho se tornar um pai. Severus, família é tudo. Sempre precisamos estar juntos uns dos outros. Somos o único apoio que temos.

Severus sorriu para a mãe e eles se deram as mãos. Desde a morte do pai, a relação entre os dois melhorara tanto que o jovem Mestre de Poções iria lamentar se Eileen decidisse ficar entre os bruxos. Felizmente, não tinha sido o caso.

o0o o0o o0o

Sábado amanheceu um lindo dia de muito sol e luz, permanecendo assim até a tarde. Não que o clima interferisse diretamente na cerimônia de casamento, já que seria realizada na sala do requerimento. Mas certamente a luz e o calor contribuíram para elevar os espíritos dos convidados.

Impossível negar que o clima não tenha influenciado os figurinos, tampouco. Lily vestia um lindo vestido amarelo pastel, com detalhes de flores brancas encantadas para exalar o mesmo perfume que ela usava. Severus escolheu um tom de verde e brocados _dégradé_ que combinavam com os olhos de sua noiva. Harry vestia trajes vermelhos e divertiu-se em ver que o padrão de chamas no tecido se movimentava quando ele passava a mãozinha.

As bruxas vestiam, em sua maioria, estampas florais, mas isso não impedia que os tons lisos combinassem entre si. Até os cavalheiros usaram tons leves na cerimônia. Mesmo Dumbledore, oficiante da cerimônia e declarado fã da combinação púrpura e dourado, optou por vestes lilás com detalhes animados em roxo.

Embora simples e íntima, a cerimônia teve toques de tradicionalismo que agradaram aos mais conservadores. Nada poderia ser mais tradicional do que o _handfasting_, a amarração ritual dos braços dos noivos. Os votos de mútua dedicação, proteção e fidelidade também arrancaram "Awws" dos poucos e seletos presentes.

— Lily, você aceita entregar-se a este homem aqui presente, para amar e respeitar, cuidar e proteger, estimar e honrar, até o final de seus dias, com a ajuda dos elementos e da fonte de toda vida?

— Eu me entrego.

— E você, Severus, aceita entregar sua alma e seu corpo a essa mulher e seu filho aqui presentes, para amar e respeitar, cuidar e proteger, estimar e honrar, pelo resto de seus dias, com a ajuda dos elementos e da fonte de toda vida?

A mudança na formulação dos votos não passou despercebida. Além dos discretos murmúrios entre os convidados, Lily também arregalou os olhos impossivelmente verdes para Severus, que sorriu para ela e garantiu:

— Será uma honra entregar minha alma e meu corpo a ela e a Harry.

— Nesse caso, peço que tragam as alianças.

Remus Lupin se adiantou, mas foi o pequeno Harry que entregou as alianças a Severus. Dumbledore as levitou acima dos noivos e, com complexos movimentos em sua varinha, pronunciou intrincados feitiços de proteção. Em seguida, os noivos trocaram as alianças simples e lisas, feitas em puro ouro élfico, presente de Eileen. Sob uma chuva de pétalas de lírios brancos, os noivos se dirigiram a um reservado para receber os cumprimentos.

Engraçado que a Profª McGonagall, organizadora do jantar, nada tivesse mencionado a respeito de dança. No entanto, lá estava um espaço perto das mesas, dedicado a isso. Lily e Severus abriram a dança, mas Lily fez questão de dançar logo depois com Harry, que pôs os pezinhos sobre os da mãe, arrancando aplausos e risos de todos.

Os demais casais logo seguiram a dica. Dumbledore tirou Eileen para duas danças, e Arthur Weasley deu um show com sua parceira Molly. Severus e Lily também dançaram bastante, principalmente entre si, mas também com outros convidados. Harry quis dançar com Minerva, disputada também por Remus Lupin. Depois vovó Eileen foi alvo do garoto, que adorou a brincadeira de dançar nos pés dos outros.

O final da tarde cedeu lugar à noite, transcorrendo de maneira agradável e prazerosa. As danças foram retomadas após o jantar.

— Você mudou seus votos — disse Lily, num tom entre espanto e acusação, enquanto bailava com seu marido. — Por quê?

Severus não interrompeu a dança, apenas deu de ombros.

— Desculpe fazer sem avisar. Mas os votos antigos simplesmente não refletiam nem meus sentimentos nem a extensão real de minha ligação com você.

— E você incluiu Harry também.

— Você sabe que minha vida está intrinsecamente ligada à de Harry. Eu amo esse garoto como se fosse meu. Mesmo antes de... Você sabe.

Lily sorriu para ele, enrubescendo:

— Não sei se é o champanhe élfico, mas vou confessar: estou envergonhada.

— Mas do quê?

— Tive medo de que você odiasse Harry. Tive medo de que você olhasse para Harry como a prova viva de que eu escolhi outro homem. Pensei que você poderia discriminar Harry por ele ser tão parecido com James.

Severus beijou a mão dela.

— Talvez eu fizesse isso, se não conhecesse Harry. Mas se eu realmente não gostasse dele, nenhum de nós teria sobrevivido ao Halloween. E eu estou muito feliz. Ter a oportunidade de ser seu marido e pai de Harry é uma experiência transformadora.

— Também estou muito feliz. Como eu sei que seremos daqui para frente, sempre.

— Sempre — concordou Severus, inclinando-se para beijar sua esposa.

Era o começo de uma nova vida. Como todos os começos, esse deveria ser celebrado, dando as boas-vindas à nova família e ao novo tempo que se abria para eles. Perspectivas diferentes, ideias frescas e tranquilidade para a magia de uma vida livre e segura.

Severus se achava merecedor dessa admirável vida nova. E isso, por si só, era ainda mais admirável.


	14. Chapter 14

**Epílogo - Anos mais tarde**

Hoje é o dia mais importante de minha vida. Ainda estou tremendo de tanta emoção. Por isso não consigo dormir, e escuto os roncos suaves dos outros meninos, enquanto penso em tudo que me aconteceu nas últimas duas ou três semanas.

Eu era apenas Harry, um menino como qualquer outro, que vivia com os pais e meu irmãozinho Michael em Surrey. Então uma coruja chegou. Eu estou acostumado com corujas entregando cartas, pois Severus, meu padrasto, as recebe o tempo todo. Mas essa coruja entregou a carta para mim, uma carta toda bonita vinda da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria Hogwarts.

Mamãe chorou de alegria, e Severus também ficou muito orgulhoso. Eles explicaram que eu era um bruxo, Michael também era, e crianças bruxas aprendiam magia nessa escola. Mamãe tinha sido aluna lá, Severus também. Meu pai James, que eu não conheci, também tinha sido aluno de Hogwarts.

Mas a parte assustadora foi quando Mamãe me disse que meu pai morrera não de acidente, mas tinha sido assassinado por um bruxo mau. Esse bruxo tinha seguidores e também tentara me matar, mas não conseguiu. Por isso eu tenho uma cicatriz na testa: foi esse bruxo que me machucou quando eu era um bebê. Severus e Mamãe me protegeram e me salvaram. Aliás, Severus também ficou com uma cicatriz no braço. Depois disso, meu pai James também morreu vítima desse bruxo, cujo nome ninguém pronuncia. Aí eles acharam melhor nos mudarmos para o mundo Muggle (sem magia) até ser hora de eu vir para Hogwarts. Segundo eles, todo mundo bruxo me conhecia como o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Eu achava que era exagero deles até que fomos ao Beco Diagonal. Lá era o mundo bruxo e era incrível. Compramos meu material, incluindo a minha varinha mágica, e eu ganhei de presente minha própria coruja. Eu vi vassouras para voar, de verdade, num esporte chamado Quidditch, e coisas que se mexiam sozinhas. Mas o que mais me impressionou era que todos me conheciam, e Severus e Mamãe. Eles olhavam minha cicatriz e muitos me agradeciam. Foi estranho. Michael ficou ainda mais maravilhado do que eu e ele fez tantas perguntas que nem precisei perguntar tudo que eu queria saber!

Aí quando chegou a véspera das aulas começarem, eu fui embarcar para a escola no Expresso de Hogwarts. Adorei passar pela Plataforma 9 ¾ ! Lá vi muita gente que Mamãe disse conhecer, e outros meninos com quem brinquei quando era pequeno. Puxa, foi muito bom! Pena que eu não me lembrava deles. Vovó Eileen estava muito emocionada e bonita. Eu nunca a tinha visto em trajes bruxos.

No trem, eu fiquei com Ron Weasley, um ruivo que também estava no primeiro ano. Os pais dele conheciam Mamãe e Severus e também conheceram meu pai James. Até ele pediu para ver minha cicatriz! Era tanta novidade. Ron confirmou que eu era famoso. Quando falei que eu não sabia, ele quase não acreditou. Ele me falou muito sobre bruxos maus.

E Hogwarts! É um castelo! Demais! Fui colocado em Gryffindor. Ron acha que Slytherin só tem bruxos maus, mas Severus disse que ele era de Slytherin, e ele é como se fosse um pai para mim.

Mas depois é que veio a maior surpresa. O diretor da escola, Prof. Dumbledore, apresentou um professor novo de Poções e quem era? Severus! Meu próprio pai ia me dar aulas.

Durante o jantar, ele me chamou para um canto, explicou que a surpresa foi ideia da Mamãe. Disse que não iria me favorecer e esperava que eu me comportasse exemplarmente. Severus não tem esse nome à toa: ele é mesmo muito severo. Mas é meu pai, mesmo que eu nunca o tenha chamado assim.

Então, é por isso que agora, enquanto estou acordado, minha coruja Hedwig ao meu lado, olhando pela janela do castelo, tenho a certeza de que terei muitos desafios pela frente. Não só tenho que aprender a ser um bruxo, mas Severus e minha mãe dizem que um dia o tal bruxo pode ressurgir, e virá atrás de mim. Eu mesmo posso ter que enfrentá-lo. Preciso aprender tudo sobre magia, para ser um bruxo melhor que ele.

Mas eu tenho certeza de que, seja lá o que acontecer daqui para frente, meu pai estará a meu lado. Ele sempre esteve, desde que eu me lembro, e até mesmo antes disso. Ele é o homem mais corajoso que eu conheço.

Esse tal Voldemort não tem a mínima chance.

Agora eu vou dormir. Minha primeira noite em Hogwarts. E eu durmo tranquilo, porque meu pai me protege.

The End


End file.
